


Dos como Uno

by crusheidi



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22108399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crusheidi/pseuds/crusheidi
Summary: Traducción AutorizadaNacieron juntos, pero se esperaba que vivieran separados. Mientras que nadie más sospechaba una cosa, nadie sabía lo que hacían juntos detrás de puertas cerradas cuando los ojos del mundo eran apartados. Dos seres que resuenan de la misma alma, un hilo invisible que los une, haciéndolos incapaces de ser separados por nada o por nadie, y nadie podría ni siquiera comenzar a entender cómo algo tan mal podría ser tan correcto.
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk





	1. Hyukjae

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Two as One](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/547510) by emii_vipelf. 



> Enamoramiento, admiración, amor, deseo, obsesión...
> 
> Meras palabras para todos nosotros y, sin embargo, para ellos significaban mucho más. Para ellos, esas palabras formaban su propia relación, definiéndolas desde adentro hacia afuera. Sin embargo, cuando uno los describía como "hermanos", se enojaban de inmediato, incluso no respondían, pero nadie sabía por qué. Por otra parte, eso fue solo porque no eran meros hermanos en absoluto...
> 
> Camina en lo prohibido, y atestigua su oculta obsesión.

Te amo, Donghae. Te amo con cada fibra de mi alma, simplemente porque siempre has sido todo lo que no soy. Supongo que es porque tienes todo lo que no tengo; somos dos seres separados de la misma persona, después de todo, así que tiene sentido que seas todo lo que nunca puedo ser.

Mamá solía decirme que yo era más una chica que un chico; dijo que yo era hermoso mientras que tú eras extremadamente guapo. Soy algo delgado y esbelto, mientras que tú eres más musculoso y varonil, algo que he admirado profundamente desde el primer día. Supongo que si alguien comparara nuestra relación con la de los amantes (lo sé, lo sé, no te burle de mí por usar esa palabra, sabes que también la odio; casi tanto como las tonterías de los "hermanos"), diría que mantuviste todo el poder físico mientras yo era la fuerza emocional. Sin embargo, esa es una idea patética, porque sé que si no te tuviera aquí, me habría derrumbado hace mucho tiempo; solo soy emocionalmente fuerte porque tengo que serlo para los dos, mientras que sé que solo eres físicamente capaz de las cosas porque yo existo y lo necesito.

¿Alguna vez te has imaginado lo que vendría de ti si yo no estuviera aquí? Porque pienso en lo que sería si no estuvieras aquí, y la respuesta es clara y simple; simplemente no estaría aquí en absoluto. No me puedo imaginar sin ti, porque no soy una persona si no estás aquí conmigo; me siento confundido cuando no estás a mi lado, incapaz de comprender qué debo hacer o cómo hacerlo. Nunca sé qué decir o sentir a menos que estés allí, porque esa es la única vez que soy una persona real.

Sabes, a veces me pregunto qué pasan los seres humanos normales a lo largo del día; me pregunto cómo es ser una persona completa, poder pensar por mí mismo sin tener que buscarte para que te guíen y te tranquilicen constantemente. No me malinterpretes, Donghae, no me arrepiento de compartir esta carga contigo ni un poco, pero me pregunto qué ocurriría si hubiéramos quedado solo como una persona completa. Tengo curiosidad por saber cómo sería estar completo todo el tiempo, en lugar de los breves momentos que tú y yo tenemos al unirnos.

Como dije sin embargo, Hae, de ninguna manera estoy molesto con tu existencia; te amo, te necesito y no puedo funcionar sin que estés directamente a mi lado. También me siento adicto positivamente a tu sabor cada vez que nos besamos, el sentimiento de nuestras lenguas moviéndose como uno sola cuando nuestros cuerpos son despojados de toda la ropa mientras nuestras almas anhelan combinarse. Me enorgullece mucho el hecho de que fui yo quien comenzó todo esto hace un año, cuando habíamos alcanzado los dieciséis. Me alegro de haber sido el que mencionó la idea de usar el sexo como puerta de entrada para convertirnos en uno, aunque sea solo por un rato.

No estoy seguro de cuál prefiero, pero debo decir que disfruto mucho cuando estás dentro de mí y cuando estoy dentro de ti; me encanta la sensación cuando te metes en mi cuerpo a un ritmo tan frenético, abrumado por la sensación de ser finalmente uno de nuevo cuando golpeas mi punto dulce una y otra vez con tanta precisión que es casi desconcertante. Entonces, una vez más, realmente no debería dudar de tu talento, tú _eres_ yo, después de todo, así que no debería sorprender que sepas dónde está ese lugar que me hace ver estrellas mientras grito tu nombre en un éxtasis total.

Por otra parte, también adoro la sensación de tu cuerpo sudoroso y bronceado retorciéndose debajo del mío, el ruido más desenfrenado que sale de esos labios delgados cuando empujo con locura en tu cuerpo, casi completamente consumido por la sensación adictiva de tu cuerpo apretado y caliente alrededor de mi pene cuando nos unimos. Como dije, honestamente no puedo elegir un favorito entre las dos sensaciones, simplemente porque creo que todo lo relacionado contigo es asombroso.

A veces me pregunto qué dirían mamá y papá si nos vieran juntos; me pregunto qué harían si nos atraparan en nuestro acto de unirnos. Sé que no lo entenderían, nunca podrían; ya piensan que somos más dependientes el uno del otro que dos chicos de diecisiete años que deben estar a la altura por ser gemelos fraternales, pero no saben cómo es, ¿verdad, Hae? No entienden cómo se siente estar separado por la mitad, viviendo la existencia de solo la mitad de un ser humano. Mamá debería ser más empática, ¿no crees? Después de todo, ella es la que nos dijo que éramos dos seres de la misma alma, y que éramos especiales; lo sé, tú también te burlas cuando ella nos llama con esa palabra, porque es más como si estuviéramos malditos.

Nadie pero tú puedes entenderme, Hae, es por eso que realmente no sé por qué estás tan celoso de Sungmin; es solo un amigo de la escuela, pero nada más. Nunca podría comprender cómo pienso y qué luchas me enfrento a diario, eso es algo que solo tú puedes entender. Tú eres la única persona que me conoce, y tú eres la única que puede tocarme y besarme de alguna manera, porque nunca podría hacer esto con nadie más; al decir eso, también sé que soy el único capaz de tenerte y poseerte como lo hago yo, aunque diré que al igual que tú, yo también sufro de celos.

Odio ver a alguien cerca de ti, especialmente a las personas que no conozco; lo odio porque es como que están a mi lado y me tocan cuando están cerca de ti. Odio cuando tienes que ir a tus clases que están separadas de las mías, porque entonces no puedo saber quién te toca o te habla.

Mis celos pueden incluso rivalizar con los tuyos, aunque no me enojo contigo como lo haces conmigo a veces; no, en lugar de eso deseo eliminar el problema donde comenzó. Si tuviera mi camino, este mundo se alejaría completamente de nosotros y nos dejaría en paz. Quiero poder besarte y tocarte sin que los ojos de los demás nos juzguen con tanta rudeza, y quiero que seamos solo nosotros.

Tengo miedo, Donghae. Tengo miedo de que te alejen de mí algún día; no me preguntes quiénes son "ellos", porque "ellos" podrían ser cualquiera. Podrían ser mamá y papá, o podría ser alguien en nuestra escuela que logró meterse entre nosotros y causar una ruptura que ni tú ni yo podemos cruzar. No puedo perderte, Hae, simplemente no puedo; sin ti no soy nada. Te necesito para poder respirar y pensar, necesito nuestros preciosos intentos de ser uno o me volveré loco.

¿Recuerdas lo que pasó cuando solo éramos niños? ¿Recuerdas lo mal que estuve con pánico en la escuela el día que te enfermaste y no pudiste ir pero mamá me obligó a ir solo? La maestra tuvo que enviarme a casa temprano en el día porque no saldría del rincón más alejado de la sala; todo lo que podía hacer era sentarme allí y temblar de miedo mientras trataba de averiguar qué hacer. Era como si mi mundo se hubiera derrumbado porque no tenía conmigo la otra mitad para hacerme sentir seguro y, bueno... humano.

Ese recuerdo todavía me asola hasta el día de hoy; solo alimenta la frenética necesidad y la emoción cruda que vienen con nuestros intentos físicos y desesperados de convertirnos en uno. Creo que esa es la razón por la que siempre te toco tanto cuando soy el que está dentro de ti; es como si inconscientemente tratara de incrustarme permanentemente dentro de tu cuerpo, y los gritos apagados de mi nombre que brotan de tu garganta solo alimentan ese deseo cada vez más.

No creo que haya sido completamente aduladamente abiertamente sobre tu cuerpo como lo hago en mi mente, pero realmente debería. Eres hermoso, Donghae, pero no perfecto; solo te ves perfecto cuando estoy encima de ti o viceversa. Me encanta la tez ligeramente bronceada de tu piel, la forma en que tu carne parece nunca tener manchas ni arañazos, no importa cuántas veces pase mis uñas opacas por tu cuerpo, eso es desconcertante y atractivo. También estoy enamorado de la forma en que tu cabello marrón chocolate cae justo por encima de tus grandes y brillantes ojos, así como de tu hermosa y torcida sonrisa que solo parece genuina cuando está dirigida hacia mí; así es como sé que no eres un humano completo, Hae, porque te ves demasiado impecable por fuera para ser perfecto por dentro. Como tu y yo hemos venido a descubrir, todo lo que eres es la perfección física, mientras que yo soy la mentalidad perfecta; por eso solo pareces perfecto desde el exterior.

Sin embargo, piensas lo mismo de mí desde dentro, sé que lo haces; también puedo ver la repentina ira que parpadea en tus ojos cada vez que alguien en la escuela nos llama a alguno de los dos perfecto, y puedo relacionarme en todos los sentidos. Es similar a la reacción que tengo ante tus pequeñas fangirls que se te acercan de vez en cuando y tratan de coquetear contigo; sin embargo, esos son los momentos en los que más miedo tengo, porque estoy absolutamente aterrorizado de que algún día te alejen de mí. Puedes llamarme egoísta si lo deseas, pero mi posesividad hacia ti no tiene límites; mi gran necesidad por ti es casi insondable, y si alguna vez salieras de mi vida, no estoy seguro de a dónde iría o qué haría.

Donghae, ¿puedes prometerme que nunca me dejarás? No solo físicamente, sino emocionalmente; no quiero que alguien te engañe con el amor y te aleje de mí cuando más te necesito. No quiero ser testigo de que estás al lado de otra persona y tratar de estar completo sin mí; no quiero que me dejen atrás del desastre incompleto que soy. Eres el único que me entiende, Hae, y eres legítimamente mi otra mitad; necesito que te sientas completo, así que no intentes reemplazarme.

Sé que probablemente te estás riendo de mi desesperación por ti, y ahora que releí mis súplicas escritas, suena bastante ridículo. Tampoco puedes vivir sin mí, pero tengo miedo de que lo intentes. También estoy absolutamente aterrorizado de que mamá y papá puedan intentar alejarte; me preocupa que te envíen a algún lugar lejos de mí y no me digas dónde estás.

¿Sabes lo que haría entonces, Hae? Me volvería loco. Como si mamá y papá ya no pensaran que los dos tenemos algún tipo de problema mental, yo desarrollaría uno legítimo; tendrían que llevarme a la casa de los locos para asegurarse de que no pondría en peligro a nadie ni a mí mismo. Me gustaría amenazar a todos los conocidos y a todos los padres con quienes nos asociamos para que me dijeran dónde estás, buscaría en todas las grietas y agujeros del mundo hasta que te encontrara, solo para poder encontrar la seguridad que solo tú puedes proporcionar.

Hae, a veces me gustaría que pudiéramos huir; simplemente empacar nuestras cosas y irnos a algún lugar, pero no estoy seguro de a dónde iríamos y cómo sobreviviríamos. Quiero que estemos juntos, para siempre, y que nadie nos pueda molestar y separar, pero no estoy seguro de cómo lograrlo. Tal vez algún día, ¿no?

Me gusta creer que estaremos juntos para siempre y que encontraremos nuestro propio santuario donde podemos escondernos de todos los demás y estar juntos. ¿Podemos por favor intentar eso algún día? No me importa a dónde vayamos, ya sea a otra ciudad, a otro país, a otro continente... No me importa, Hae, realmente no me importa. Mientras estés allí conmigo, estaré bien; no quiero estar solo, Donghae, no puedo manejarlo, y sé que tú tampoco puedes. Por favor solo piénsalo, ¿por mi?


	2. Donghae

También te amo, Hyukjae. Te amo tanto que duele, realmente lo hago. Ya lo sabes, y también sabes que tampoco puedo vivir sin ti a mi lado.

No debes tener miedo de esas cosas tontas, Hyuk. Te he seguido desde que nacimos sin alejarnos ni una sola vez, así que no hay forma de que pueda levantarte y dejarte como insinúa. Sin embargo, debo admitir que tengo miedo de que alguien nos obligue a separarnos algún día; te necesito, Hyukjae, y me asusta que algún día me despierte y no estés allí a mi lado.

Para responder a tu pregunta, he pensado en una ocasión en lo que sería sin ti, y no sería nada más que un simple recipiente vacío. No podría existir sin ti; tú eres mi fortaleza y mi consuelo, todo lo que es bueno en mí está realmente en ti. Eres hermoso, Hyuk, lo eres de verdad y honestamente, pero tienes razón, no eres perfecto en ninguna forma, porque sin mí no eres nada, mientras que yo no existo sin tu presencia. Esa es la mano cruel que nos ha deparado el destino, pero me alegra que al menos tenga que sufrir esto contigo a mi lado.

Creo que de los dos en esta relación (ya que no me burlé de tu pequeña declaración de "amantes", espero que no te burles de mí por esto), soy el más dependiente. Fui quien se metió en tu cama cuando éramos niños pequeños y cuando crecimos desde allí, fui el que básicamente sollozó y lanzó una rabieta cuando mamá ya no nos permitía bañarnos juntos porque éramos "demasiado viejos", y fui quien exigió tu atención constante y completa cuando eramos niños.

¿Recuerdas lo que hice cuando solo teníamos cinco años para llamar tu atención? El día que me puse tan celoso y molesto porque estabas hablando con otra persona que no era yo en la escuela, ¿y cómo me acerqué a ese niño y lo empujé al suelo antes de que empezara a lamentarlo? Estoy seguro de que lo recuerdas, porque esa fue una de las primeras veces que mis inseguridades me superaron; estaba tan asustado de perderte por alguien más, Hyuk, y todavía lo estoy. Especialmente desde el día en que escuché por primera vez la horrible charla de mamá y papá cuando la escuela los había llamado sobre mi pequeño arrebato; estoy seguro de que conoces la charla de la que estoy hablando, ¿verdad?

Fue la charla donde me dijeron que tú y yo podríamos haber nacido juntos, pero no podíamos estar juntos todo el tiempo y que algún día, tú y yo nos separaríamos. Recuerdo lo mucho que me molestó; me asustó porque pensé que algún día te iba a perder, y aunque en aquel entonces me costaba entender por qué te necesitaba tanto, sabía que no podría vivir si no estuvieras allí conmigo. Recuerdo que desde allí corrí a nuestra habitación después de esa charla y, básicamente, me tiré encima de ti mientras te rogaba que me prometieras que nunca me dejarías. También recuerdo perfectamente tu respuesta; mantuviste mi cuerpo tembloroso cerca y me prometiste que siempre estarías allí conmigo. Luego me besaste en la mejilla, limpiando las corrientes saladas de lágrimas que corrían por mi cara cuando me dijiste que me amabas repetidamente, calmando mis nervios de inmediato con cada palabra y beso.

Éramos tan inocentes en ese entonces, ahora que lo recuerdo todo. Eso fue cuando los meros besos en la mejilla fueron suficientes para borrar esa sensación vacía de nunca estar completo; el abrazo nos hizo sentir completos y felices, y las confesiones inocentes de "Te amo" fueron suficientes para arreglar incluso la más profunda angustia. Ahora, sin embargo, nuestros besos en la mejilla se han convertido en besos de pura pasión y necesidad, nuestros abrazos se han convertido en noches de amor desesperado mientras nos frotamos en el cuerpo del otro solo para escuchar al otro rogar por más mientras vivimos en la ilusión de que somos un ser hasta llegar a nuestro clímax. Nuestras confesiones han permanecido igual, sin embargo; no estoy seguro si alguno de nosotros puede pasar un día sin decirnos cuánto nos amamos y necesitamos, y, francamente, no quiero intentarlo ni siquiera por unas horas.

Honestamente, no estoy seguro de por qué mamá se muestra tan firme en que nos separemos y nos volvamos "independientes"; tienes razón, debería ser más empática con nosotros ya que ella fue la que nos dijo lo que realmente éramos en primer lugar. Simplemente no entiende, supongo; no lo haría, ella no estaba literalmente dividida como nosotros. Aunque no estoy seguro de por qué ya no elogia nuestras interacciones; ¿recuerdas cómo solía decirnos que era tan lindo cómo nos encontrábamos en nuestra cuna compartida cuando éramos bebés y nos tomábamos de las manos? Ahora, si nos sentamos demasiado cerca del otro, se preocupa por nuestra relación y lo que conlleva, aunque estoy seguro de que si supiera la verdad, moriría de un ataque al corazón.

Es un tanto humorístico imaginar su expresión si alguna vez nos acompañara en nuestro acto de amor. Sé que golpearía a quienquiera que estuviera arriba en ese momento y nos gritaba que estamos enfermos, pero supongo que en cierto sentido si lo vemos desde su punto de vista; ella sigue insistiendo en referirse a nosotros como "hermanos", y aunque despreciamos ese término, así es como nos llama continuamente. Lo más probable es que nos separara si lo descubriera, lo que a su vez nos mataría a los dos de una manera u otra.

Nunca se suponía que había un 'Hyukjae' y un 'Donghae', ¿eataba allí, Hyukjae? Se suponía que debíamos ser solo una persona, no dos, y nadie puede entender cómo se siente eso, excepto tú y yo. A veces duele llegar a esa conclusión; ojalá pudiéramos estar completos por derecho propio para que no tuviéramos que sentirnos tan vacíos cuando estamos solos.

Sin embargo, al igual que tú, no estoy diciendo que no me guste tu existencia, Hyuk. Sabes que te amo con todo lo que soy, solo desearía que ninguno de los dos tuviera que herirnos así; es horrible saber que solo eres la mitad de lo que son los demás, pero al menos nos tenemos el uno al otro para entender y solucionar temporalmente el problema.

A veces me pregunto qué habría sido de nosotros si hubiéramos nacido en diferentes momentos, y en lugar de estar separados por solo siete minutos, estuviéramos separados por años. ¿Estaríamos aún en esta entre comillas "relación" en la que estamos ahora?

Honestamente, espero que así sea, pero estoy casi completamente seguro de que no lo estaríamos. Soy consciente de que es un pensamiento mucho más pesimista que tu noción de "si nos hubiéramos quedado como un ser, cómo seríamos", pero no puedo evitar preguntarme sobre esto también. Serías perfecto si estuvieras completo, Hyuk, y cualquiera hubiera tenido suerte de tenerte si ese hubiera sido el caso. No estoy tan seguro de mí, pero sé que aún te amaría incluso si hubiéramos nacido años separados y todo. Eres demasiado hermoso y atento para que no me enamore de ti a pesar de eso, pero me siento extremadamente afortunado de ser la otra mitad de la persona que eres.

No estoy seguro de cómo seríamos si nos hubiésemos quedado como una sola persona, pero al menos seríamos felices; no es que no sea feliz contigo, Hyuk, por favor, no lo malinterpretes, pero es el dolor de estar separado de ti lo que me mata. Es la horrible y dolorosa angustia y vacío que viene al separarme físicamente de ti, incluso por un momento. Me mata cada día, Hyuk; incluso cuando a cualquiera de los dos nos obliga a ir a hacer algo tan simple como bañarnos, literalmente me mata estar lejos de ti durante los 15 a 20 minutos que nos lleva a bañarnos.

Sin embargo, sé que haces todo lo posible por darte prisa, y realmente lo aprecio; recuerdo que ha habido algunas ocasiones en las que te has duchado a altas horas de la noche para que pueda sentarme en el pasillo para estar más cerca de ti mientras mamá y papá dormían. Solo puedo imaginar cuáles serían sus expresiones si me vieran sentado allí esperándote; estoy seguro de que ese sería el impulso adicional que necesitarían para enviarme a una sala de psiquiatría, ¿verdad?

Honestamente, tengo miedo de que eso suceda; tengo miedo de que me metan en una habitación pequeña y acolchada y de que me etiqueten como un loco. No estamos locos, ¿lo estamos, Hyuk? Existimos, aunque escasamente; no es como si uno de nosotros se estuviera imaginando al otro, así que no veo cómo podemos ser vistos como "locos", pero saben que mamá y papá nos considerarían así. ¿Estamos locos porque nos hemos obsesionado tanto con la presencia del otro que no podemos funcionar correctamente sin el otro? Tal vez, pero eso es solo porque nadie nos entiende; sin embargo, no creo que estemos locos, simplemente obsesionados, pero estoy seguro de que mamá y papá los mezclarán junto.

Aunque creo que te aman más que a mí; desde el incidente en que le pegué a ese otro niño en el jardín de infantes por estar cerca de ti, no han estado tan cerca de mí como antes. Supongo que eso simplemente consolida el hecho de que somos simplemente dos mitades separadas del mismo ser; tú eres el bueno que todos aman, y yo solo parezco ser la parte mala. Tienes razón, soy todo lo que no eres; eres paciente, maduro y extrovertido, mientras que yo soy agresivo, tranquilo e infantil. Por otra parte, no me importa lo que mamá y papá piensan de mí; todo lo que importa es que todavía me amas, eres el único que importa, siempre que no me eches a un lado, entonces puedo aguantar cualquier cosa.

Hyuk, ¿recuerdas nuestra primera vez cuando realmente nos convertimos en uno? Creo que recuerdo ese momento todos los días al menos una vez, si no más. Mi mente todavía lo recuerda todo tan vívidamente; la forma del sabor de tu lengua mientras viajaba a mi boca por primera vez mientras te sentabas a horcajadas en mis caderas, la forma en que las cosas parecían evolucionar desde allí a un ritmo tan rápido, y antes de que me diera cuenta jadeaba y sudaba debajo de mí, mendigando que me uniera a ti y estuviéramos completo por primera vez desde que nacimos en este caos.

También recuerdo lo _bien_ que se sintió estar dentro de ti por primera vez. No estoy seguro de lo que fue más agradable, escucharte gemir y gritar mi nombre mientras empujaba en el calor apretado de tu cuerpo, o realmente hacerme uno con mi mejor mitad. También recuerdo lo desesperado que estabas por estar dentro de mí tan pronto como terminé, y por mucho que me dolió al principio, me encantó cada momento porque venía de ti. Me encanta cómo puedes mover tu cuerpo de tal manera que compite incluso con un bailarín exótico, y sobre todo me encanta cómo sabes de que forma empujar hasta que el color salpique mi visión y el más ruidoso gemido salga de mis labios. Estoy muy contento de que también hayas tenido esa idea, Hyukjae; no estoy seguro de cuán sanos estaríamos ninguno de los dos si no participáramos en nuestro acto de amor tan a menudo como lo hacemos.

No importa lo que digas, Hyukjae, siempre he y siempre despreciaré absolutamente a Sungmin; es infantil, sé que lo es, pero lo odio porque tiene tiempo a solas contigo y por eso trata de reemplazarme. Tienes clases con él, mientras que no tienes ninguna conmigo; él exige tu completa atención, lo que sabes es algo por lo que lucho diariamente, sin importar quién esté cerca. Él te toca y te abraza, lo que me hace sentir como si también me tocara, y lo odio. No me importa lo bueno que es, Hyuk, lo odio porque está tratando de alejarte de mí.

Sin embargo, no entiendas mal, no estoy enojado contigo por tener amigos, solo me enojo cuando intentan alejarte. Si estoy allí, entonces no me importa, porque entonces puedo escuchar cada palabra y ver cada toque que adornan tu suave piel, pero el hecho de que Sungmin te tenga todo para el mismo durante el día escolar es lo que me hace odiarlo.

La única cosa que soporto sobre él, sin embargo, es que te entiendo y él nunca lo hará; tú y yo estamos unidos por la vida, y nunca quiero que Sungmin intente competir conmigo en ese nivel. No quiero que te lleve, Hyukjae, no sé qué haría si lo hiciera. No quiero verte encontrando consuelo en su abrazo en lugar del mío, y aunque sé que soy tu otra mitad, tengo miedo de ser reemplazado.

Nunca podría dejarte, Hyukjae; me derrumbaría y me convertiría en polvo sin ti aquí conmigo, por lo que ni siquiera necesitas suplicarme que me quede. Tú _eres_ yo, y no es como si pudiera alejarte demasiado de mí, ¿ahora puedo?

En cuanto a que nos escapemos a otro lugar, quiero hacerlo tanto que duele, si no más, como parece. Como dije, Hyuk, te he seguido desde el primer momento en que nacimos en este mundo crítico, y te seguiré a donde quieras ir hasta el día en que muera. Veremos adónde nos irán las cosas en el futuro, porque confía en mí, quiero dejar los ojos vigilantes de mamá y papá lo antes posible.


	3. Hyukjae

No entiendo nada de esto, Hae, realmente no lo entiendo; mamá y papá siguen intentando separarnos y eso me está asustando. Incluso ahora, estoy temblando tanto cuando escribo, que apenas puedo ver porque mis ojos están tan hinchados por el llanto por lo que juro que han pasado horas. ¿Dónde estás, Donghae? Estoy asustado. No te puedo encontrar en ninguna parte de la casa y eso me está asustando. Le grité a mamá y papá, preguntándoles dónde te habían enviado, pero no me lo dijeron. Intenté llamarte y traté de enviarte un mensaje de texto, incluso de alternar entre los dos, tratando de saber de ti solo una vez, pero no he recibido nada a cambio.

Hae, ¿te alejaron de mí? ¿Alguien más te engañó para que pensaras que podrían darte todo lo que yo te dio? ¿O... o te escapaste de mí? Por favor, Hae, lo siento si te hice estar enojado conmigo. Lo siento si he hecho algo mal, pero por favor vuelve.

No quiero estar solo, no puedo manejar todo esto solo. No puedo sentir nada, ni siquiera puedo respirar; no puedo vivir así, Donghae, _sabes_ que no puedo vivir así. Me prometiste que nunca me dejarías, entonces, ¿a dónde fuiste? ¿Quién te está escondiendo de mí? Necesito saberlo para poder recuperarte y matarlo por alejarte.

¿Es eso una cosa horrible? El hecho de que mataría por ti, ¿qué dice eso? Te amo, maldita sea. Tú eres mi todo porque no tengo absolutamente nada que sea una réplica tuya. Te necesito y tú me necesitas, entonces, ¿por qué no estás aquí? ¿No puedes sentir cuánto dolor tengo en este momento? Siempre puedes saber cuándo estoy molesto o herido, Donghae, así que, ¿por qué no te apresuras a venir a nuestra habitación para abrazarme y tranquilizarme para hacerme saber que todavía estás en mi vida para completarme y sanarme?

Mamá sigue llamando a la puerta de nuestra habitación, pero me niego totalmente a abrirle hasta que ella te devuelva. Ella sigue llamándome, diciéndome que está bien y que pronto estarás en casa, pero no le creo; nunca creo una cosa que dice mamá, ya lo sabes, solo creo las cosas que me dices porque nunca me mentirías. Confío en mí mismo, por eso confío en ti.

Donghae por favor, me siento vacío y débil; te necesito aquí para ayudarme. Necesito sentirte aquí a mi lado, saborear tus finos labios mientras me sumerjo en el calor que solo tu cuerpo puede proporcionarme. Necesito sentirme completo, pero ahora me siento como una cáscara de un santuario que se destruye y se rompe.

Sin embargo, no estoy enojado contigo por no estar aquí, por favor, no pienses eso. Estoy enojado con mamá y papá, pero no contigo; sé que nunca te alejarías demasiado de mí con un propósito como este, al menos, espero que no. Nunca me harías eso, ¿verdad? Dijiste que me amabas, prometiste que nunca me dejarías, entonces, ¿por qué no estás aquí?

¿Esto es debido a lo que pasó con Sungmin ayer? Me disculpé por eso, Hae, y todavía lo siento mucho; lamento no haberlo rechazado, pero fue solo un pequeño beso en la mejilla, es algo tan inocente e infantil en comparación con lo que tú y yo hacemos. Nunca haría las cosas que hago contigo con nadie más, porque, francamente, incluso la idea de que no sea tú el que está a mi lado hace que tenga ganas de vomitar.

No deberías estar celoso de Sungmin, Hae, sé que es inútil decírtelo, pero no deberías, y no deberías dejarme así por algo que no significa absolutamente nada. Sus labios no son como los tuyos; no sentí absolutamente nada cuando los apretó contra mi mejilla, donde contigo tengo los sentimientos abrumadores de amor y seguridad. Hace que mi corazón se agite cada vez que me besas, y absolutamente nadie más puede replicar eso; eres el único, Hae, me gustaría que lo supieras, y si estuvieras aquí ahora mismo te lo diría una y otra vez.

Espera... ¿eres tú al que escuchó abajo?

Ignora todo lo que dije antes, Donghae; estoy bien ahora, regresaste, finalmente regresaste a donde perteneces, justo aquí a mi lado.

Dijiste que mamá te había enviado a comprar comestibles o algo así, y que lamentabas tanto que me hubieras dejado aquí; dijiste que mamá no te dejó llevarme contigo, no importa cuánto le suplicaras, y te creo. Estaba tan asustado de que estuvieras enojado conmigo y de que te hubiera alejado... entiendes, ¿verdad?

Sabes, Hae, realmente eres tan guapo por fuera, es una pena que no seas perfecto, ciertamente tienes la apariencia para hacerlo. Me encanta mirarte mientras duermes, me recuerda lo inocente que eres en realidad. El calor de tu cuerpo directamente al lado del mío, nuestras piernas entrelazadas debajo de las mantas mientras tu cabeza descansa sobre mi hombro, tu aliento caliente cosquilleando en mi cuello mientras respiras uniformemente en tu sueño, la forma en que tu musculoso brazo se enrolla tan posesivamente sobre mis abdominales... todas las pequeñas acciones inocentes, hábitos en realidad, que has mantenido desde que éramos solo niños pequeños.

¿Por qué te aferras a mí mientras duermes como si yo fuera el ancla física? Ambos sabemos que eres tú, por eso tienes una apariencia tan perfecta; tú eres el que tiene la fuerza física y, por lo tanto, eres la única cosa que me mantiene en tierra solo con tu presencia, mientras que te mantengo aquí con mi mente y mi corazón. Cada vez que pienso en cómo deberíamos haber sido antes de separarnos, me gusta imaginar a alguien con tu apariencia impecable y, sin embargo, tener mi mentalidad emocional. Eso es lo que debemos haber sido, ¿no es así? Después de todo, mi aspecto es el único defecto que tengo; sí, sé que odias oírme decirlo, pero sigo creyendo que soy feo por fuera, y siempre pensaré así porque, en comparación contigo, lo soy.

Es similar a cómo envidias mi facilidad para expresar emociones, así como a mi capacidad para ocultar lo que siento, estoy celoso de que siempre te veas tan impecable sin importar nada; solo me hace anhelar más ser uno contigo, ¿sabes?

Me he dado cuenta de que lo que realmente somos se expresa en la forma en que actuamos de manera diferente cuando cualquiera de nosotros está enojado; sacude y agrede físicamente a objetos o personas (aunque nunca me lastimaste intencionalmente; entonces, una vez más, no puede lastimarte voluntariamente, ¿verdad? Eso lo _volvería_ loco), mientras que yo exploto emocionalmente y me deterioro por dentro. Estoy seguro de que me vi como un desastre cuando llegaste a casa la otra vez; una masa de sollozos simplemente lanzándose a tus brazos tan pronto como te acercaste a la puerta de nuestra habitación. Puede ser algo extraño lo fácil que puedo sentir tu presencia en la casa; a veces creo que incluso puedo escuchar tus propios pensamientos, pero, de nuevo, eso no debería sorprenderme si pudiera.

Por cierto, Hae, todavía siento mucho lo que pasó con Sungmin ayer, realmente lo siento. Puedo decir que todavía estás enojado por eso, pero no puedo decir si estás enojado conmigo o solo con Sungmin; sin embargo, quiero que sepas que él nunca podría alejarme de ti.

Tal vez no ignore todo lo que dije antes; realmente mataría por ti, Hae. Haría cualquier cosa para hacerte feliz, y si alguien intentara alejarme de ti, haría todo lo que esté a mi alcance para asegurarme de que no podría hacerlo, incluso si eso significaba un asesinato.

Probablemente suene loco, ¿no? Estoy seguro de que mamá diría eso; he crecido odiándola, realmente lo he hecho. Odio sus intentos de separarnos de esta manera; somos sus propios hijos, por el amor de Dios, ¿no debería ella simplemente apoyarnos mientras seamos felices?

Y sobre lo que dijiste antes, no creo que me gusten más que a ti, Hae; creo que a mamá y papá nos están empezando a disgustar a los dos. Solo puedo imaginar lo que harían si encontraran todas nuestras pequeñas notas como esta, no es como si estuviéramos escribiendo de forma anónima o algo así, pero creo que deberíamos estar agradecidos. Sin embargo, no me importa si nos odian, lo único que importa es que nos amamos y siempre lo haremos, ¿no es así?

Todavía te amaría incluso si no tuviéramos esta carga que compartir, Hae, así que por favor, no pienses lo contrario; eres todo lo que necesito y deseo, e incluso si ambos hubiéramos nacido enteros y con años de diferencia, me gusta pensar que todavía serías todo lo que tengo que tener. Te amo, Donghae, y no importa qué vida o qué universo, siempre te he amado y siempre lo haré. Solo espero que sigas amándome sin importar qué, también.

"Hasta el día que muera". Eso es algo deprimente, Donghae, realmente lo es; creo que sentí que mi corazón casi se detuvo al imaginarte de esa manera, pálido y frío sin la esencia de la vida que tienes, que me mantiene sano. No puedes morir sin mí de todos modos, me niego absolutamente a permitirlo. No se te _permite_ morir sin mí, ¿de acuerdo? Salir de este mundo sin mí es egoísta Hae, sabes que no puedo vivir solo; si uno de nosotros muere, el otro también lo hará, ¿pensé que ya habíamos acordado esto hace unos meses?

Y... sobre todo este enojo que parece estar conteniendo todavía, por favor, háblame al respecto. Tengo miedo de que algún día explote y realmente tengo miedo de que sea contra mí. Me dirías si estuvieras enojado conmigo... ¿verdad?


	4. Donghae

Hyukjae, lo siento mucho. Lo siento mucho; no quise lastimarte de esa manera, no quise hacerte llorar y no quise asustarte. Sé que intentaste consolarme por al menos unas horas, diciéndome que está bien y que entiendes porque habrías hecho lo mismo si hubieras estado en mi lugar, pero sé que eso no es cierto.

No quise explotar, Hyuk, realmente no quise, y sé que no debería haberlo dirigido hacia ti; no debería haber agarrado tu garganta así y haber intentado estrangularte. Debes entender, no eras tú a quien estaba viendo, no eras tú de quien intentaba deshacerme, era a tu estúpido amigo. Me estaba imaginando a Sungmin todo el tiempo, y siento mucho que en realidad fueras tú.

Hyuk, no quise... Lo siento mucho. Traté de matarte, todo porque mis celos se salieron de control. Es solo que... has estado pasando mucho tiempo con él después de la escuela últimamente, solo ustedes dos solos, sin nadie alrededor; sé que ustedes dos solo están trabajando en un proyecto, pero mi mente sigue atacándome con imágenes de ti y de él juntos, solo, riendo, besando, tocando...

Dios, incluso ahora me molesta pensar en eso, pero de ninguna manera estoy enojado contigo, no puedo enfatizar eso lo suficiente; nunca podría estar enojado contigo Hyukjae, pero odio a Sungmin más de lo que las palabras podrían describir. Él está tratando de alejarte de mí, ¿no puedes ver eso? Te quiere solo para él, quiere separarnos y tratar de hacerte completo sin mí; te llevará y te hará que me dejes aquí para que desaparezca por completo mientras sufro con este cruel destino. Lo odio, Hyukjae, lo odio más que a cualquier otra cosa, y estaré condenado si él te aleja así de mí.

No sé qué vamos a decirle a mamá y papá una vez que vean tus moretones; no podemos decir que simplemente te caíste o algo así. Tu cuello esta morado y descolorado, adornado con un gran moretón de la forma de mi mano; no es un moretón normal, así que no estoy seguro de lo que vamos a decir.

Realmente no pensé que estaba apretando tan fuerte, Hyuk, solo tenía miedo de que te deslizaras entre mis dedos y me dejaras; estaba llorando, ¿no te diste cuenta? Temblaba mientras apretaba mi agarre alrededor de tu garganta tan pronto como entraste en nuestra habitación, y no presté atención a tus súbitas súplicas para que te dejaran ir. Sentí que tus manos se envolvían alrededor de mi muñeca, tratando de liberarme de mi agarre cuando me llamaste, pero no pude escuchar nada de lo que dijiste. Todo lo que podía hacer era decirte cuánto te amaba; seguí preguntando si ya no era suficiente, si ibas a intentar dejarme, si no estabas feliz con lo que te estaba dando. Te he dado todo lo que tengo, Hyukjae, tenía miedo de que eso ya no fuera suficiente para ti.

No sé qué fue lo que me devolvió a mis sentidos, pero creo que fue cuando tus ojos se abrieron un poco y me miraron a los míos, todo parecía volverse tan real cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, tus ojos nublados y llenos de dolor, miedo y... comprensión. Nuestras miradas nunca vacilaron, y me suplicaste tan claramente como pudiste para que te dejara ir; también hice eso, tan pronto como volví a mis sentidos y me di cuenta de que estabas estrangulándote, inmediatamente te solté y te vi caer al suelo, jadeando y tosiendo mientras te frotabas la garganta.

A partir de ahí, creo que solo me rompí; me arrodillé frente a ti, sin siquiera mirarte mientras miraba al suelo, con los ojos muy abiertos, incapaz de creer que casi había matado a mi mitad más pura por celos. Comencé a temblar y sollozar, tratando de arrancar mi propio cabello mientras me disculpaba repetidamente contigo; incluso ahora, eso es todo lo que puedo hacer mientras me siento aquí en la cama contigo, mirándote cada vez que me detengo al escribir, mis ojos se dirigen al moretón cada vez más oscuro que adorna tu cuello mientras duermes, y no puedo evitarlo pero me disculpó una y otra vez.

Esto no te va a alejar de mí, ¿verdad, Hyukjae? No me tienes miedo ahora, ¿verdad? Por favor, no lo tenga, Hyuk, te prometo que nunca volverá a suceder; solo perdí el control esta vez, nunca te lastimaré así otra vez. Lo juro, Hyukkie.

En realidad intentaste besar mis lágrimas después de que te dejara ir; continuaste rozando tus labios sobre los senderos salados del líquido que fluía de mis ojos y por mis mejillas, tus suaves manos alejaban mis dedos de mi cabello, entrelazándolos mientras repetías que estaba bien, que me amabas y que lo entendías. Te devolví el beso tan pronto como tus labios finalmente se encontraron con los míos, el beso comenzó con el movimiento inocente y amoroso de nuestros labios juntos, pero gradualmente se volvió más apasionado y necesitado.

Me dejaste elegir cuando hicimos el amor esta vez, esa fue la primera vez que hiciste eso por mí. Creo que sabes que mi posesividad hacia ti se ha vuelto demasiado poderosa para que la controle, así que sabías que dejarme sumergirme en el papel dominante sobre ti calmaría mis nervios e inseguridades.

Me encanta estar dentro de ti, Hyukjae, pocas cosas son más felices que eso; no me malinterpretes, me encanta cuando estás dentro de mí también, pero de esta manera, cuando soy el que está encima de ti, puedo ver tu rostro retorcerse en las expresiones más puras de éxtasis, sumergirme en los ruidos eróticos que se derraman de tus labios mientras intentas desesperadamente empujar mi cuerpo hacia el tuyo. Sin embargo, creo que lo que más me gusta es la forma en que solo abres los ojos y miras los míos sin pestañear a medida que nos acercamos a nuestros momentos alucinantes; es como si quisieras asegurarte de que realmente soy yo allí uniéndome y convirtiéndonos en uno. Es como si quisieras estar seguro de que soy yo, y absolutamente nadie más.

Lo siento mucho, Hyukjae, lo siento por haberte lastimado. Lamento haberte asustado, realmente no quise hacerlo. Son momentos como este los que me hacen darme cuenta de lo defectuoso que soy; imagina cómo sería si no te tuviera aquí, lo inestable que realmente sería si no estuvieras a mi lado para controlarme. Probablemente ya habría matado a alguien, o a mí mismo, lo que sea, no es que importe; _nada_ importaría si no existieras.

Hojeé tu última anotación de hace dos días, Hyuk, por mi desesperación por imaginar tu voz en mi cabeza desde que ahora estás dormido, ¿y es extraño que me haga feliz saber que matarías por mí? Quiero decir, no harías eso por nadie más; no lo harías por mamá y papá, y nunca lo harías por Sungmin, así que me hace sentir especial que estés dispuesto a llegar tan lejos por mí. También haría lo mismo por ti; eliminaría a cualquiera que intentara separarnos, Hyukjae, sin importar quién fuera. Haría absolutamente cualquier cosa en mi poder para mantenerte seguro y hacerte feliz, ya sea legal o no.

También lamento que tuvieras miedo de no estar aquí cuando mamá me envió a comprar comestibles; intenté subir y hacer que vinieras conmigo, pero mamá básicamente me empujó por la puerta y me dijo que tenía que ser independiente de una forma u otra. Sin embargo, cuando llegué a casa, ella estaba casi histérica diciendo que te habías encerrado en nuestra habitación después de gritarle a ella y a papá, exigiéndome saber dónde estaba; dijo que pensaba que ibas a lastimarte, y casi la llamé tonta por pensar algo así. Nunca harías algo tan estúpido como lastimarte a propósito, eres demasiado fuerte para eso, y es casi ofensivo que mamá piense menos en ti.

Y Hyukjae, nunca te vuelvas a decir feo; lo digo en serio, no tienes derecho. Eres hermoso, más de lo que nunca podría ser, porque todos saben que la belleza interior brilla más que cualquier aspecto exterior. Incluso entonces, todavía tienes atributos físicos bastante sorprendentes; tu sonrisa de encías, tu línea de la mandíbula absolutamente perfecta, tu piel blanca lechosa sin siquiera una mancha que oculta la superficie lisa... tienes hermosas cualidades físicas, Hyukjae, me gustaría que pudieras ver eso.

No quise preocuparte con todo el discurso de la "muerte", pero lo digo en serio; te seguiré a cualquier parte hasta que muera, Hyukjae, pero me gustaría pensar que nunca me dejarías pasar a la siguiente vida sin ti a mi lado.

Además, por supuesto, te diría si estuviera enojado contigo, pero sabes que nunca podría estarlo. Estoy enojado con lo que te he hecho en este momento, pero no estoy en absoluto enojado contigo; nunca podría estar enojado contigo, eres mi mejor mitad, ¿recuerdas?

Te amo, Hyukkie, y lo siento mucho por lastimarte. Espero que todavía también me ames...


	5. Hyukjae

Por supuesto que todavía te amo, Donghae, nada de lo que puedas hacer podría causar que deje de amarte; haría cualquier cosa por ti, y creo que ese hecho se solidificó hoy. Creo que sé cómo te sentiste cuando teníamos cinco años y empujaste a ese otro chico lejos de mí porque te pusiste celoso; después de todo, básicamente le hice lo mismo a esa chica que te hablaba hoy en la escuela, ¿no es así? Excepto que creo que la lastimé más que tú a ese chico cuando éramos tan pequeños, pero no pude evitarlo; me sorprende que incluso pudieras alejarme de ella después de haberla golpeado varias veces, aunque por tu leve sonrisa me di cuenta de que estabas orgulloso de mí por explotar tan violentamente.

No puedo explicar por qué me enojé tanto, pero creo que fue ella tocando tu brazo; te vi temblar por el toque, y luego me miraste como si me estuvieras rogando que hiciera algo, así que no me diste otra opción. Solo estaba haciendo lo que me pediste en silencio, Hae, y estás contento conmigo por eso, ¿verdad?

Uno pensaría que sí, ya que tan pronto como mamá y papá terminaron de hablarme sobre depender de ti (ah, sí, esa charla tan famosa, sé que la recuerdas bien) y estuvimos de nuevo en la santidad de nuestra habitación, casi literalmente. Atacaste mis labios en un beso cruel, magullado; del tipo que sabes que amo porque me asegura que todavía me necesitas tanto como yo a ti. Me dijiste que me querías repetidamente, tus manos me quitaban la bufanda que cubría mi aún magullado cuello antes de tocar las laceraciones púrpuras que adornaban mi piel, que alguna vez fue perfecta; ¿es horrible que no me importen los moretones? Vinieron de ti, por lo que solo me hace adorarlos y llevarlos con orgullo.

También hicimos el amor allí mismo contra la puerta; en serio, mamá y papá deben ser estúpidos o ignorantes de todo lo que hacemos si no escucharon nada de eso. Estoy empezando a pensar que realmente saben algo, simplemente se enferman con la idea de que sus dos bebés varones hagan esas cosas tabú, por lo que deciden mirar para otro lado y vivir en un mundo de mentiras en lugar de enfrentar la verdad. No es que nos importe, realmente, de alguna manera hacemos lo mismo; nos gusta fingir que somos uno solo, pero no importa qué tan fuerte nos deshacemos en el cuerpo del otro, qué tan cerca presionamos nuestra piel o qué tan profundamente nos besamos, al final siempre seremos dos seres separados.

Creo que mi momento favorito de hoy fue después de nuestra unión vigorosa; la forma en que levantaste con ternura mi cuerpo aún unido con el tuyo lejos de la puerta, nuestros labios aún se unieron mientras nos besábamos lentamente mientras me acostabas en la cama, el calor de tu cuerpo contra el mío mientras nos arrastramos juntos bajo las sábanas, todo fue tan eufórico en sí mismo. Sin embargo, lo que realmente amo es simplemente estar allí contigo, nuestros cuerpos desnudos se enredan mientras nuestros ojos permanecen fijo en el otro, tus suaves dedos delinean cada característica de mi rostro mientras hago lo mismo con tus hermosos rasgos mientras nuestros labios se encuentran en un beso inocente cada pocos momentos. Siempre me hace darme cuenta de lo feliz que me haces, y espero hacer que te des cuenta de que nadie podría ocupar tu lugar en mi vida.

Últimamente he sido un desastre emocional, lo sé, y sé que ha sido difícil para ti presenciarlo porque siente cada onda de emoción que me golpea; acabo de estar tan aterrorizado, Hae. Tengo miedo de que mamá y papá realmente te lleven lejos; los he escuchado hablar de nosotros y piensan que hay algo malo con nosotros cuando realmente no lo hay.

¿Por qué siempre somos vistos de esta manera, Donghae? ¿Por qué mamá y papá siempre piensan que estamos locos y demasiado unidos el uno al otro? Por supuesto que estamos unidos el uno al otro, estábamos destinados a ser una persona, no dos; si fueran como nosotros, entonces tal vez lo entenderían, pero como no lo son, creen que estamos locos. No somos raros, no hay nada malo con nosotros o cualquier cosa que hagamos, solo deseo que el mundo lo vea de esa manera.

Hablando de cosas "incorrectas", no hiciste absolutamente nada malo, Hae, así que deja de preocuparte por ese pequeño incidente el otro día. Sé que tenías miedo de que yo estuviera con Sungmin, me dijiste innumerables veces que temías que él y yo estuviéramos solos juntos, por lo que este proyecto escolar fue suficiente para inclinar la balanza.

No tenía miedo de morir entonces, Hae; estaría bien con morir si eso significara que fue de tu mano. Pero lo que me asustaba era la idea de que ya no me querías cerca. Estaba absolutamente aterrorizado de que me ibas a matar solo porque no querías aguantarme más; pero luego, cuando empezaste a decirme que me amabas con los dientes apretados, no me costó mucho darme cuenta de lo que estaba mal. Se hizo cada vez más difícil respirar cuando empezaste a preguntarme si ya no eras lo suficientemente bueno para mí, preguntándome si había olvidado que eras el que me había curado y no Sungmin, incluso me preguntaste si aún te amaba; podía escuchar el miedo en tu voz con cada palabra, tu mano temblando mientras mantenías tu apretón de muerte cada vez más fuerte en mi cuello, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para borrar ese miedo porque ni siquiera podía hablar hasta que me dejaste ir con mi ultima súplica.

No estoy molesto contigo por nada de eso, realmente no lo estoy; puede que sea sádico, pero me encanta cuando te rompes a llorar y tienes sollozos temblorosos directamente delante de mí, porque todavía me muestra que no puedes vivir sin mí como no puedo hacerlo sin ti. Probablemente sea horrible, pero me encantan tus celos y tu naturaleza posesiva, aunque no es necesario que sientas tales cosas; solo _soy_ tuyo, Hae, y siempre lo seré sin importar quién intente alejarme de ti.

Tienes razón, por cierto. Es algo ofensivo que mamá piense que soy lo suficientemente estúpido como para lastimarme; si me hubiera lastimado, entonces te habría lastimado, y odio ser la causa de tu dolor. Prefiero ser el que te hace sonreír y reírte como esa risa infantil, así que me odiaría a mí mismo si alguna vez me convirtiera en la causa de tu dolor y sufrimiento.

Aunque lo mismo se aplica a ti; si alguna vez te hicieras daño o incluso te murieras, ni siquiera podría tener la fuerza para sonreír, y ya no podría enfrentarme al mundo. Lo que dijiste es verdad, nunca soñaría con dejarte ir de este mundo a menos que estuviera allí a tu lado, tomando también mi último aliento.

¿Que pasa con toda esta charla de que yo sea la mejor mitad, Donghae? En mi opinión, eres la mitad mucho mejor que nosotros dos; eres tan amable y amoroso, y cuidas tan bien de mí cuando lo necesito. ¿Recuerdas la última vez que tuve la gripe? Te quedaste a mi lado todo ese tiempo, sin dejar que mamá entrara a nuestra habitación solo para que pudieras ser el único que me cuidara y me mantuviera a salvo. Eres tan dulce cuando quieres serlo, Donghae, solo desearía que pudieras ver eso.

Te amo mucho, realmente lo hago. Desearía poder mostrarte lo mucho que te amo, pero no estoy seguro de poder hacerlo a menos que mamá y papá desaparezcan.


	6. Hyukjae

Hae, lo siento, lamento no haber ocultado mejor el otro cuaderno. No sabía que mamá y papá llegarían tan lejos como para husmear en nuestra habitación de esa manera, y realmente no sabía que te alejarían de mí como lo hicieron al ver nuestro diario especial.

Estoy temblando, Hae; ya no puedo hacer esto, realmente no puedo. Solo te has ido por unas horas, pero bien podrían haber sido años; te extraño, extraño tu voz y tu toque, todo. No puedo hacer esto sin ti, no puedo.

Los odio. Odio a mamá y papá tanto que es casi insondable. No puedo creer que tuvieran la audacia de leer nuestro cuaderno de esa manera; mamá incluso leyó algunos de los pasajes en voz alta para nosotros como si fuera a hacernos comprender algo, pero todo lo que hizo por mí fue hacerme sentir violado en todos los sentidos. También lo vi en ti; la forma en que se te oscurecieron los ojos cuando leyó uno de tus propios pasajes para mí en nuestro pequeño cuaderno especial. Se sentía como si alguien hubiera violado tu ser interior, ¿verdad? Creo que sí, porque eso es lo que sentí, y me sentí disgustado con ella y dolido.

Todavía recuerdo cómo te veías cuando se apartaron de nosotros para consultar qué iban a hacer con sus "niños jodidos"; me miraste con lágrimas en los ojos, y ni siquiera necesitabas decir una palabra porque tus ojos me decían cada palabra de tus pensamientos y temores.

Recuerdo que te dije que dejaras de pensarlo, pero simplemente me preguntaste con voz temblorosa si iban a alejarme de ti. Te dije que no, la respuesta casi inmediata porque sabía que no había nada que pudieran hacer que me arrancara de ti; estaba más preocupado por lo que iban a hacer contigo. No puedo vivir sin ti aquí físicamente, Hae; tú eres mi ancla, mi propio ser y mi alma interior, no puedo vivir sin ti aquí a mi lado, lo sabes mejor que nadie.

Levanté tu mirada para encontrarte con la mía tan pronto como intentaste mirar hacia otro lado, tratando de ocultarme tus miedos como siempre lo haces; ¿por qué siempre tienes tanto miedo de parecer débil delante de mí, Hae? Sé que no eres débil, nunca lo has sido; en mi opinión, ninguno de nosotros es débil porque podemos seguir existiendo cuando alguien más en nuestra posición habría vacilado. Existimos y vivimos porque tenemos al otro, y solo somos fuertes cuando estamos dentro de las presencias del otro, pero al menos nunca nos hemos destrozado por completo.

Sin embargo, tan pronto como nos miramos fijamente a los ojos, nuestros ojos expresaban nuestra adoración oculta, nuestros miedos e inseguridades para que solo los viéramos, mamá y papá decidieron qué iban a hacer para "arreglarnos" (estoy seguro que estaba tan molesto con esa frase como lo estaba yo; ¿cómo se arregla algo que no está roto?). Pero, tan pronto como vieron mi mano en tu barbilla, se enojaron, más enojados como nunca antes los había visto.

Nos gritaron, ¿te acuerdas? Nos dijeron que mantuviéramos nuestras manos quietas; dijeron que estábamos enfermos y que éramos repugnantes y que necesitábamos ayuda, y eso solo fue suficiente para hacerme enojar.

Recuerdo perfectamente lo que les dije y lo que hice; recuerdo que los miraba con nada más que odio y molestia, y les dije que no me estaban alejando de ti. Agarré tu mano con la mía, nuestros dedos se entrelazaron perfectamente para que pudieras darme la fuerza física que necesitaba, y les dije que si intentaran separarnos permanentemente, me suicidaría. También recuerdo entrar en gran detalle al respecto; recuerdo que les dije que me aseguraría de que vigilaran cada momento. Cómo me verían con un arma en mi sien, mis cerebros y mi sangre esparcidos por la habitación, salpicando contra la pared blanca cuando me vaya de este mundo. Les dije que me aseguraría de que supieran que todo era culpa de ellos, y que me condenaría si alguna vez los dejaba olvidar eso incluso después de la muerte.

Sin embargo, me siento algo mal por decir eso delante de ti, porque sé que te asustó y te hizo entrar en pánico. Me apretaste la mano en una pregunta silenciosa tan pronto como terminé mi perorata, un gesto que solo yo podía leer mientras me preguntabas en silencio si realmente me iría sin ti. Mi respuesta fue simple, un ligero apretón de la mano mientras te aseguraba sin palabras que nunca soñaría con irme sin ti a mi lado; sé que me entendiste, porque después de eso parecías perder toda la tensión en tus músculos. Puede ser triste ver con qué facilidad tú y yo vemos la muerte, Hae, pero supongo que eso se debe a que ambos nos hemos dado cuenta de que parece ser la única respuesta para estar juntos como lo necesitamos desesperadamente, ya sea que estemos muriendo o sea alguien más.

Sin embargo, aparentemente, mamá y papá no tomaron muy bien mis palabras, y todavía estoy enojado por cómo te trataron después de eso; Papá se enojó, gritándome que estaba jodido y que necesitaba ayuda mental, y que nos dirigíamos al centro de asesoramiento en ese mismo momento. Entraste en pánico después de eso, y agarraste mi cuerpo entero mientras gritabas que no me llevarían lejos; me aferré a ti tan fuerte como papá llegó y comenzó a tratar de sacarme de tus brazos, pero él no es nada comparado con lo fuerte que eres. Mamá vino y trató de alejarte de mí, pero tampoco dejaría que ella te llevara; creo que los dos estábamos demasiado llenos de miedo y terror, esa fobia horrible de estar solos y separados nos daba esa presión extra de adrenalina que necesitábamos para mantenernos atados dentro de los brazos del otro.

Recuerdo lo mucho que entré en pánico cuando papá se las arregló para liberar tus brazos de mi torso después de una larga lucha, sus palabras solo no fueron escuchadas en mis oídos mientras te gritaba, tratando desesperadamente de alcanzarte tal y como lo hacía para mí cuando mamá logró arrastrarte hacia atrás y alejarte de mi. Observé tus ojos, salvajes con nada más que pánico cuando tu mirada se clavó en la mía; comencé a llorar, esa abrumadora sensación de miedo y angustia llenaba la mitad vacía de mi alma a la que perteneces, mi mente y mi cuerpo anhelaban volver a tus brazos, aunque no importaba cuánto luchara contra el agarre de papá, eso parecía ser imposible.

Entonces, ahí es cuando le pegas a mamá. Te giraste en sus brazos y la golpeaste, gritándole que te dejara ir; recuerdo cómo ella gritó y cómo papá te gritó con tanta ira que probablemente debería haberme hecho preocuparme por ti, pero solo estaba feliz de que fueras libre y regresaras conmigo. Pero, antes de que pudiéramos siquiera tocarnos, papá me arrojó a un lado en el sofá y te atrapó mientras te precipitabas hacia él; traté de llegar a ti y ayudarte, realmente lo hice, pero fue entonces cuando mamá eligió recuperarse de tu golpe, y me agarró y me apartó.

Te oí a ti y a papá gritándose el uno al otro, y observé con total horror cómo te golpeaba un par de veces en un violento esfuerzo para calmarte. Es una cosa tan patética, tratar de curar la violencia con violencia; todo lo que papá tenía que hacer era dejar que tú y yo nos abrazáramos una vez más y toda esta lucha sin sentido se habría detenido, pero al parecer eran demasiado estúpidos para pensar en una manera tan fácil de resolver el problema.

Tú y yo nos separamos entonces; mamá me llevó a su auto y me empujó en el asiento trasero antes de llegar al asiento delantero y encender el auto. Su mejilla estaba bastante hinchada por tu golpe, y le comenté abiertamente a través de mis frenéticos sollozos que ella se lo merecía. No me hablaba a cambio, todo lo que hizo fue enviarme una mirada fulminante antes de salir del camino de acceso cuando intenté abrir la puerta del auto y volver a ti; no me importaba que el vehículo estuviera en movimiento, todo lo que quería era volver contigo. No sabía lo que papá te estaba haciendo, pero incluso verlo golpearte era suficiente para que temiera por ti; seguí imaginándome que te estaba separando, Hae, y eso me mató por dentro.

Las cerraduras para niños estaban puestas, así que no importa cuánto intenté abrir la puerta, simplemente no se movía; me agité en el asiento trasero, tratando de patear la ventana, cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer, pero nada funcionó. Quiero que sepas lo duro que intenté volver contigo, Hae, simplemente no te abandoné; golpeé la puerta hasta que mi piel quedó magullada y entumecida, ignorando las exigencias de mi madre de detenerme. ¿Realmente por qué iba a esperar que me detuviera? Ella me separó de ti, mi mejor mitad, la única que amo y la única cosa que aprecio.

Ella me alejó de ti, y te prometí que eso nunca sucedería; recuerdo llorar cuando me di cuenta de ese hecho, y comencé a golpear la puerta aún más fuerte cuando te lamentaba. Quiero que lo sepas, Hae, porque sé que probablemente te sentiste traicionado. No te dejé sin pelear, e incluso cuando ella me sacó del auto cuando llegamos a ese centro de rehabilitación, traté de liberarme de ella y correr hacia ti; podía sentirlo dentro de mí, Hae, sabía que estabas en problemas. Sabía que estabas asustado y herido, igual que yo, así que sabía que me necesitabas igual que yo. Tenía miedo de ver a esos terapeutas, tenía miedo de que intentaran llenar mi cabeza con mentiras; estaba absolutamente aterrorizado de que iban a convencer a uno de nosotros de que no nos necesitábamos el uno al otro para vivir, porque ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto. Nadie más parece conocer este simple hecho, y me asustó porque sabía que no lo entenderían.

Odiaba a ese terapeuta; odiaba absolutamente todo sobre ella. Trató de fingir que era mi amiga, pero sabía que no lo era; me decía que lo que tu y yo hacíamos juntos estaba mal, pero le decía que eso solo significaba que no entendía. Seguía tratando de hacerme hablar con ella, pero seguía gritándole que solo lo haría cuando estuvieras allí conmigo. Lloré y sacudí tan fuerte que pensé que iba a romperme desde adentro hacia afuera; deambulé por esa habitación mientras seguía llorando, disculpándome, prácticamente arrancándome el cabello de las raíces mientras lloraba sin descanso.

Podía sentirte en algún lugar de ese edificio, sabía que estabas aquí, pero no sabía dónde. No sabía dónde debía ir o dónde buscarte, así que todo lo que podía hacer era sollozar y suplicar a ese terapeuta que te trajera de nuevo.

Deguía diciéndome que no, diciendo que tenía que hacerlo por mi cuenta; ¿ella no entendio? No soy nada por mi cuenta, no soy nada sin ti, Hae. Ni siquiera sabía cómo respirar adecuadamente sin ti a mi lado, mi ser interior se estaba agrietando cada vez más por minuto, rompiendo pieza por pieza cuanto más tiempo estabas ausente de mi lado. Traté de hacerle entender, realmente lo hice, pero simplemente no me escuchó.

No estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo he estado llorando y gritando, finalmente habiéndome derrumbado en el piso de esa pequeña habitación, acurrucándome en una pequeña bola cuando te llamé, pero ahí fue cuando te sentí cerca. Escuché que la puerta de la habitación se abría, el sonido de un hombre desconocido le hablaba en voz baja a esa desdichada bruja a unos metros de mí, pero fue entonces cuando escuché tu maravillosa y dulce voz que me llamaba a mí; los sonidos de tus pasos rápidos penetraron mis pensamientos llenos de miedo e inseguridad, y recuerdo que levanté la cabeza de mis manos, mi cuerpo cuerpo desmoronado aún sobre el piso solo para que lo levantaras en tus brazos acogedores.

Lloré y sollocé de alivio, esa sensación familiar de seguridad y amor se hinchó dentro de mí cuando me aferré a ti como a un niño asustado, tal como lo hiciste conmigo. Podía escuchar a los dos terapeutas conversar, a esa horrible mujer que le había dicho el terapeuta que te había hablado que te habías negado a hablar a menos que yo también estuviera allí, pero lo único que me importaba era la sensación de tu cálida presencia contra la mío. Los dos lloramos, pude escuchar tu respiración temblorosa mientras murmurabas solo para que yo escuchara que me amabas y lamentabas tanto que no pudieras protegerme de mamá y papá, a pesar de que no tenías razones para disculparte. Yo, sin embargo, lo hice; te pedí disculpas una y otra vez, tal como estoy ahora mientras me balanceo de un lado a otro con este nuevo cuaderno apretado en mis manos. Dije que lamentaba no haber ocultado mejor el otro cuaderno, que todo era culpa mía y que lo sentía mucho, simplemente porque era culpa mía.

Soy tan imperfecto, Hae, realmente lo soy. Te amo mucho, y solo quiero protegerte y hacerte feliz tal como lo haces por mí, pero no pude hacerlo. Incluso ahora, fracasé en mantenerte aquí conmigo; ¿estás tan asustado como yo ahora? Estoy aterrorizado, Hae. Siento que voy a perecer en cualquier momento. Me duele el corazón, mi cuerpo anhela sentir el tuyo a mi lado y mi mente me tortura con los recuerdos implacables de nuestros apasionados y físicos intentos por convertirnos en uno. Te extraño, Hae, y me está matando por no tenerte aquí ahora mismo.

Odio a mamá y a papá, sé que dije eso antes, pero necesito decirlo una y otra vez; los odio.

Los odio.

Los odio.

Los odio.

Los odio.

Los odio.

**Los odio.**

Eso es todo lo que puedo repetir, esas son las únicas palabras que siguen saliendo de mis labios que no son disculpas dirigidas hacia ti, disculpas que nunca escucharás. Me estoy perdiendo, Hae, estoy perdiendo absolutamente todo. Estoy temblando, rompiendo, girando y retorciéndome en un monstruo que nunca quise ser; necesito que te mantengas vivo, te mantengas sano, te mantengas _humano_. ¿Por qué nadie puede ver eso? ¿Por qué siguen diciendo que estamos locos y somos asquerosos? Lo único que es asqueroso es en lo que me he convertido sin ti, un completo y absoluto desastre, que solo puedo reparar con tus suaves toques y besos, nada menos.

Recuerdo que esos terapeutas son la causa de todo esto también; son la razón por la que no estás aquí. Ellos son los que le dijeron a mamá y papá que te alejaran de mí; les dijeron que sería la mejor decisión separarnos, si te quedas con nuestros abuelos en Mokpo mientras yo permanezco aquí, tan lejos de tu toque y tu voz.

Les supliqué que no te llevaran; ¿escuchaste lo duro que supliqué? ¿Cómo lloré y grité hasta que me dolió el pecho cuando intentaste romper la ventanilla del auto de papá cuando habían empacado todas tus cosas? ¿Me escuchaste gritar por ti cuando mamá me llevó a la casa? ¿Cómo seguí gritando que te amaba y te necesitaba? ¿Cómo le grité a mamá y le dije que era una perra, una mujer egoísta, una bruja sin corazón, un fracaso como padres?

Lo siento mucho Donghae, no puedo dejar de decir eso. Intenté escaparme tantas veces esta noche, pero mamá y papá siguen atrapándome; me preguntan qué creo que estoy haciendo y les digo que voy a buscarte. No me importa si tengo que caminar todo el camino hasta la casa de nuestros abuelos, caminaría hasta los confines de la Tierra solo para encontrarte y abrazarte de nuevo.

Te necesito, Donghae... Te necesito tanto que duele. Me duele y me arde el pecho, me palpita la cabeza y mi estómago sigue revuelto. Sigo vomitando cada pocas horas, ignorando los intentos de mamá por intentar consolarme; cada vez que salgo del baño, ella está allí con una mirada de disculpa mezclada con esta expresión enfermiza de triunfo. Es como si estuviera jodidamente _orgullosa_ de que ella me ha hecho este desastre destrozado, y eso me hace odiarla aún más.

Sigue diciendo que esto es por nuestro propio bien, pero simplemente no entiende. Está matando a sus propios hijos, me gustaría que pudiera darse cuenta de eso.

* * *

Hae... han pasado cuatro días. Un total de 96 horas sin ti, y apenas fui dado de alta del hospital.

No quise cortar tan profundo, Hae, pero se sentía tan _bien_. Seguí metiendo ese cuchillo de cocina cada vez más profundo en mi brazo, el calor de mi propia sangre carmesí fluyendo por mi miembro, ocultando la piel blanca lechosa que tanto amas. Cuanto más sangraba, más libre me volvía; de hecho, empecé a llorar por ti, y recuerdo haber dicho que si no pudiera estar contigo físicamente, entonces, por Dios, mi espíritu encontraría el camino para ti. Solo seguí cortando mi carne, Hae, una y otra vez, cada vez más profundo, llorando cada vez más fuerte cada vez que sucedía. Realmente no me dolió, pero creo que eso es porque estar lejos de ti es el peor dolor de todos.

Mamá me encontró en el baño, y me reí cuando gritó tan fuerte que hizo que mis oídos resonaran; todo era tan nebuloso y oscuro alrededor de los bordes de mis ojos, mi conciencia se desvaneció cuando le sonreí y le pregunté si estaba orgullosa de sí misma por haber matado a su propio hijo.

Me desmayé después de eso, y estaba tan feliz de que finalmente estaría contigo de nuevo, incluso si no fuera físicamente. Estaba planeando encontrar mi camino hacia tu propia alma aún atrapada en tu carne, y también iba a encontrar una manera de aferrarme a mí mismo allí,hacerte sentir completamente por derecho propio para que finalmente puedas ser perfecto. Sin embargo, al parecer, mamá me había llevado a un hospital a tiempo, y me mantuvieron allí durante 72 horas después de que me desperté para asegurarme de que ya no me haría más daño.

Qué idea tan estúpida, de verdad. ¿Qué les hace pensar que mantenerme atado a una cama mientras envían terapeutas para que hablen conmigo hará que todo sea mejor? A menos que fueras tú entrando por esa puerta, entonces nada mejoraría esto; esto fue solo un pequeño retroceso en lo que a mí respecta, y, a menos que te traigan, lo intentaré una y otra vez hasta que tenga éxito.

Escuché tu voz solo brevemente cuando me llamaste antes de que intentara dejar este mundo atrás; llamaste a mi celular y mamá se había olvidado de quitarlo. Recuerdo cómo sonabas tú también; sonaba tan roto como yo, y las únicas palabras que escuché antes de que mamá me arrebatara el teléfono de mis manos eran "Hyukkie... te necesito".

Arañé los brazos de mamá hasta que sangró cuando ella te colgó abruptamente con mi teléfono; ¿me escuchaste llamarte? Lo intenté, así que espero que hayas oído. Solo quiero que sepas que no fui yo quien te abandonó, Hae; nunca te colgaría así, especialmente al escuchar lo herido y destruido que estabas, tu voz temblando de lágrimas y la necesidad absoluta de la sensación de seguridad que solo yo puedo proporcionarte.

Me pregunto si sentiste lo que me hice a mí mismo; siempre sabes cuándo estoy asustado, molesto, herido o incluso enfermo, así que no puedo evitar preguntarme si también sentiste esto. Quiero escuchar tu voz, Hae. Eso es todo lo que necesito, solo necesito escucharte, y luego estaré un poco bien. Solo quiero saber que aún me amas, que me necesitas y que todavía no me has reemplazado.

Sí, estoy absolutamente aterrorizado de que ya me hayas reemplazado; que has encontrado a alguien allí en Mokpo que te ha engañado para que creas que estás bien sin mí. No somos nada uno sin el otro, Hae, ¿no puedes ver eso? Por favor, no dejes que nadie te haga pensar de otra manera.

Ni siquiera he visto a Sungmin desde que te alejaron de mí, ¿eso significa algo? ¿Eso te hace feliz? Quiero que seas feliz por mi... Quiero hacerte feliz. Ni siquiera he ido a la escuela; solo me he estado encerrando en nuestra habitación, escribiendo en este nuevo cuaderno desde que mamá y papá destruyeron el otro, con la esperanza de que de alguna manera me despertaría con una respuesta tuya. No he comido, no he dormido más de tres horas seguidas y solo salgo de la habitación cuando necesito vomitar o necesito un vaso de agua.

No he tocado a otra persona desde que te fuiste, Hae, ya que solo quiero que seas tú al que sostenga y acaricie. Me gustaría poder decir que nadie me ha tocado desde que te fuiste, pero mamá me tocó cuando me llevó al hospital y esos médicos me tocaron cuando estaban envolviendo mi brazo mutilado. Lo siento mucho, no pude asegurarme de eso, pero te juro que te lo compensaré.

Encontraré la manera de estar contigo, Hae. Juro por todo lo que tenemos que estaré contigo de nuevo. No me importa cómo, no me importa lo que tengo que hacer, pero encontraré mi camino a tus brazos nuevamente. Solo deseo volver a ser uno contigo, Donghae, solo espero que todavía necesites lo mismo.

* * *

Han pasado cinco días y no puedo soportarlo más.

Sé lo que tengo que hacer ahora, Donghae, solo espero que funcione. Tú también lo sabes, ¿verdad? Estoy seguro de que también lo sabe; sabes todo lo que sé, ves todas las cosas que veo, escuchas las cosas que escucho, sientes lo que siento, porque somos lo mismo. Me ayudaras ¿verdad? Porque no estoy seguro de poder hacerlo por mi cuenta.

Ya no me mantendrán alejado de ti, me aseguraré de eso. La abuela y el abuelo no saben por qué estamos separados; escuché a mamá decirle a papá que solo piensan que son unas vacaciones para ti y nada más. Aparentemente, están avergonzados por nosotros y por lo que hacemos, lo que me hace sentir menos remordimientos por lo que se necesita hacer.

Ya es medianoche, y en menos de ocho horas, estaré contigo otra vez, lo prometo.

Te amo Donghae, más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, más que incluso mi vida misma. Solo puedo esperar que esto funcione a nuestro favor.


	7. Donghae

Hyukkie... te he fallado, ¿no? Dejé que te llevaran... Dejé que mamá y papá nos separaran, no peleé lo suficiente por ti, no te protegí, no fui lo suficientemente fuerte... Lo siento mucho.

No puedo dejar de llorar, Hyuk, me duele mucho. Nunca supe cuál era el verdadero dolor hasta ahora; cada pequeña cosa en mi cuerpo duele, todo el dolor es por ti, suplica solo por ti. Te necesito, pero tengo miedo de que ya no me quieras.

Odio a mamá y papá, los odio tanto; odio a todos en este momento, todos que no sean tú deberían desaparecer. Nunca podría desear que desaparecieras de este mundo; mi pequeña joya, mi esencia muy interna, mi alma y mucho más... Nunca podría desear que te fueras y te alejaras. Creo que es por eso que es tan difícil para mí entender lo que sucedió en solo unas pocas horas.

Lo recuerdo todo tan vívidamente a pesar de lo rápido que sucedió; recuerdo que tú y yo fuimos llamados abajo por el grito agudo e irritado de mamá, saliendo los dos de nuestra habitación con los dedos entrelazados para tranquilizarnos mientras bajábamos las escaleras y nos dirigíamos a la sala de estar.

Al ver los rostros obviamente disgustados de mamá y papá, sentí que me llenaba de miedo cuando nos sentamos en el sofá; entonces, cuando mamá sacó ese familiar cuaderno rojo que contenía todos nuestros secretos y pensamientos, sentí que mi corazón se caía de inmediato. Rápidamente desvié mi mirada hacia el piso, tu mano se deslizó de la mía cuando mamá preguntó en voz alta de quien era ese cuaderno.

Ninguno de los dos respondió, pero creo que es solo porque estábamos asustados, o al menos yo sí. Tenía miedo de revelarles la verdad y de sus miradas escrutadoras, porque sabía que te alejarían de mí si lo hacía.

Escuché las páginas de ese cuaderno abrirse, y mamá luego leyó algo que te había escrito, y eso solo me hizo apretar los puños y contenerme de llorar frente a ella y papá. ¿No saben que esas palabras estaban destinadas solo a tus ojos? Todo en ese cuaderno, todo lo que estaba escrito, solo estaba destinado a que nuestros ojos y nuestras almas se aferraran. Ese cuaderno era todo lo que teníamos para mantenernos cuerdos cuando el otro estaba ausente, eso era todo lo que teníamos para expresar nuestros miedos y deseos; no era para que alguien más lo leyera, y escuchar a mamá decir las palabras que te había escrito me hizo sentir como si estuviera desnudo en medio de una habitación llena de gente. Fue a la vez humillante y violador, y odié cada momento; me hizo querer arrancar sus cuerdas vocales para que no pudiera volver a decir nuestros secretos nunca más.

Nos regañaron solo Dios sabe cuánto tiempo, sus palabras solo no se escucharon en mis oídos mientras me preocupaba por separarme de ti; era todo lo que podía hacer para evitar llorar, pero podía sentir las lágrimas que picaban en mis ojos, rogándome que las dejara caer y que el mundo supiera cuán asustado estaba realmente. Escuché que mamá y papá se preguntaban cómo iban a tratar a sus "hijos jodidos" y mejorar todo, pero nunca podrían hacerlo simplemente porque no hay nada que _mejorar_. Escuché sus voces callarse mientras hablaban entre sí, y fue solo entonces que decidí levantar mi mirada hacia ti, solo _dejándote_ ver mis miedos e inseguridades internas.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron, nuestras almas incompletas se volvieron una mientras asimilamos los pensamientos y miedos de cada uno, y yo suplicaba algún tipo de consuelo de ti; estaba asustado, Hyukkie, realmente lo estaba. Tenía miedo de que te llevaran lejos allí mismo. Me aterraba lo que iban a hacer, a qué extremos irían para asegurarse de que no estemos juntos... daba miedo, tenía miedo y te necesitaba.

Como era de esperar, me leías como el libro abierto que estaba en tus ojos, e inmediatamente me murmuraste para que dejara de pensar en eso; tu voz suave, delicada incluso, adornando mis oídos suavemente aunque hizo poco para aliviar mi estrés.

Te pregunté temblorosamente si iban a alejarte de mí, mi voz solo salió baja, sonando como un niño pequeño temeroso de que le quiten su juguete favorito, aunque tanto tú como yo sabemos que eres mucho más que un simple juguete en mi vida.

Me respondiste de inmediato, diciéndome que no como si fuera un reflejo tuyo, como si supieras que no hay nada que puedan hacer para mantenernos separados. Traté de creerte, realmente lo hice, pero el miedo era demasiado grande; intenté apartar la mirada de ti, un esfuerzo tonto por ocultar mis inseguridades y dudas, pero inmediatamente tomaste mi barbilla en tus delicadas manos y me hiciste mirar a los tuyos. En silencio transmití cuánto te amo y te necesitaba en esa simple mirada, mis ojos te decían cuán asustado estaba de perder mi otra mitad, así como el miedo a lo que vendría de nosotros ahora. No importaba cómo lo mirara, mamá y papá no nos dejarían estar juntos a menos que peleáramos por eso, y tenía miedo de hasta qué punto tendríamos que ir solo para sentir el contacto mutuo. Las palabras no pueden describir lo cerca que estuve de besarte en ese momento, Hyukjae, porque quería asegurarme de que todavía estabas allí y que aún no te habían quitado de mí.

Papá nos sacó de nuestro aturdimiento y nos gritó que mantuviéramos nuestras manos quietas, ambos mirando a nuestros padres solo para ser recibidos con una mirada de disgusto y absoluta decepción.

Recuerdo que nos llamaron enfermos y repugnantes, diciéndonos a ambos que necesitábamos ayuda profesional y cosas así. Luego te miré a la cara, mordiéndome el labio cuando quitaste tu mano de mi barbilla para agarrar la mía, nuestros dedos se unieron como piezas de rompecabezas perfectamente ajustadas. Entonces, tus siguientes palabras fueron horribles incluso para mí; les dijiste que no me alejarían de ti, y si lo hicieran, te matarías. Les dijiste que te dispararías en la cabeza justo delante de ellos, asegurándote de que la sangre salpique en las paredes blancas, manchándolas para siempre para que el recuerdo de lo que hiciste viviera, para siempre un recuerdo de que era toda su culpa para empezar.

Entonces me asustaste, Hyukjae; nunca te había escuchado decir esas cosas en mi vida, y tenía miedo de que me dejaras aquí solo. No me importaría morir contigo Hyukjae, ni siquiera me importaría cómo morimos; cortar la garganta, saltar desde un techo, trauma por fuerza contundente, apuñalar, disparar... nada de eso estaría bien, no me importaría cómo morimos, mientras lo hiciéramos juntos, porque el dolor de quedarnos solos aquí sería lo peor de todo.

Necesitaba tranquilidad después de que dijeras esas palabras, así que simplemente apreté tu mano con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, sabiendo que entendías lo que necesitaba saber. Me devolviste el apretón en respuesta, transmitiendo el único mensaje que necesitaba escuchar a través del gesto.

_No me iría sin ti, lo prometo._

Sin embargo, papá se enojó por tu amenaza. Él te dijo que estabas enfermo de la cabeza, que si ese era el caso, entonces íbamos a terapia para curarnos de nuestras formas repugnantes como lo expresaron. Lo vi marchar hacia ti, y mi mente inmediatamente pensó en una sola cosa; te llevaban lejos.

Inmediatamente me uní a tu torso, mis brazos se envolvieron alrededor de tu cuerpo mientras le gritaba que no te alejara de mí, mi cuerpo se llenó de pánico y temor mientras tus brazos me envolvían mientras papá intentaba separarnos. Sentí tus dedos enrollarse en la tela de mi camisa, tratando desesperadamente de agarrarme mientras también sentía que mamá me agarraba por detrás e intentaba alejarme de ti. Me aferré lo más fuerte que pude, Hyuk, realmente lo hice, pero de alguna manera papá se las arregló para quitarte mis brazos sin importar cuán fuerte me aferré.

Mamá me alejó de ti de inmediato, y te escuché gritar desesperadamente por mí mientras tu delgado cuerpo se sacudía violentamente en las manos de papá, tus ojos muy abiertos por el pánico mientras me mirabas, rogándome en silencio que volviera a ti, una súplica que no podía simplemente negarlo. Me di la vuelta con todas mis fuerzas en el agarre de mamá, mi puño chocó con su mejilla más o menos después de haber girado en el ángulo correcto cuando exigí que me dejara ir, sin sentir ningún remordimiento mientras caía al suelo agarrándose la mejilla; apenas la miré por un segundo antes de apresurarme hacia ti, dándome cuenta de la necesidad y el alivio que aparecieron en tu rostro mientras me decidía a sacarte del agarre de papá.

Sin embargo, cuando salté hacia adelante, papá te arrojó abruptamente al sofá sin cuidado, solo alimentando mi odio y enojo hacia él cuando me agarró. Traté de luchar contra él, sin escuchar sus gritos para calmarme mientras me sumergía en protegerte y hacerle pagar por retenerte tan bruscamente. Intenté golpearlo, mi ira se volvió demasiado fuerte para mantenerlo dentro, pero solo resultó en que me golpeara un par de veces en la cara.

Te escuché gritar y llorar por mí, llamando a papá bastardo y diciéndole que me dejara solo mientras mamá te arrastraba fuera de la casa para llevarte a Dios sabe a dónde. Entré en pánico cuando la vi irse contigo y salir por la puerta, pero papá no me dejó pasar; traté de llegar a ti, Hyuk, lo juro, realmente lo hice. Traté de escapar de papá y llegar a ti, traté de evitar que nos separaran, pero papá estaba demasiado decidido a mantenerme aquí lejos de ti. Me golpeó unas cuantas veces más, me partió el labio y me lastimó la mandíbula, pero no dejaba de luchar; seguí luchando por ti, Hyukjae, necesito que lo sepas. Seguí peleando y luchando solo para llegar a ti y asegurarme de que estabas a salvo, no me importa cuántas veces me golpeó, solo quería asegurarme de que todavía estarías a mi lado cuando terminara este día.

Papá se las arregló para arrastrarme a su propio auto, el auto de mamá hace mucho tiempo que se había ido contigo dentro de él, haciéndome caer en sollozos mientras me arrojaba al asiento trasero. Sollocé, grité y lloré, acurrucándome en la bola más pequeña posible en la esquina más alejada del asiento trasero; me dolía el cuerpo, me dolía la cara y sentía el corazón vacío. Me sentí incompleto y asustado, y todo lo que quería era estar en la seguridad de tus brazos.

Estaba temblando horriblemente, casi incapaz de ponerme de pie cuando finalmente llegamos al centro de asesoramiento, pero todo lo que pude hacer fue mirar y gruñir a cualquiera y a todos. Ni siquiera hablé con el terapeuta, con los ojos fijos en un resplandor mientras mi cuerpo se acurrucaba en el rincón más alejado del sofá, escuchándolo patéticamente tratando de obtener una respuesta de mí.

Le dije que no hablaría con él hasta que estuvieras conmigo, a lo que me hizo la pregunta más tonta que había escuchado; me preguntó qué eras para mí, y ¿sabes cuál fue mi respuesta?

_Todo._

Le dije que eras mi todo; mi respuesta fue simple, pero esa fue una de las cosas más honestas que he dicho en mi vida. Lo digo en serio, Hyuk, realmente eres mi todo, porque sin ti, soy esta masa incesante que ni siquiera sabe hablar.

Me negué a hablar con ese hombre, ignorando todas sus preguntas y solo diciéndole que solo hablaría si estuvieras allí a mi lado. Sabía que estabas en algún lugar de este edificio, no tenía idea de dónde, pero eso solo me hizo más decidido a encontrarte.

Podía sentir mi corazón cada vez más dolorido, un sentimiento de severo temor y angustia llenándome hasta el fondo, algo que sabía que solo podía significar una cosa; significaba que me necesitabas, que estabas en problemas y necesitabas desesperadamente consuelo. Casi quería llorar imaginándote tan roto y necesitado de mi presencia, y solo me hizo seguir exigiendo que estuviera contigo.

Después de unos minutos más de hacer preguntas inútiles, el terapeuta finalmente dejó escapar un suspiro derrotado y me dijo que me llevaría a verte, y no creo que haya estado tan feliz en mi vida. Seguí a ese hombre por los largos y sinuosos pasillos, mordiéndome los labios mientras la sensación de tu angustia solo empeoraba en mi corazón. Finalmente, nos detuvimos en una habitación, y tan pronto como ese hombre abrió la puerta, escuché tus sollozos frenéticos y desesperados, tu voz se ahogó y se llenó de nada más que tristeza cuando me llamaste sin descanso.

Te llamé mientras empujaba al terapeuta, sin preocuparme por lo que le estaba diciendo a la mujer que te había estado hablando cuando inmediatamente me acerqué a tu forma agonizante en el suelo. Nuestros ojos se encontraron por unos momentos antes de tomarte en mis brazos, nuestros dos cuerpos temblando cuando comencé a llorar contigo; se sintió absolutamente increíble reunirme contigo, Hyuk, la sensación vacía y terrible dentro de mi cuerpo desapareció casi instantáneamente mientras nos abrazábamos, tu cabeza se acurrucó contra mi hombro mientras yo hacía lo mismo contigo.

Seguí disculpándote, diciéndote que lamentaba no poder protegerte, que te amaba más que a nada en el mundo y que lamentaba mucho haber sido un fracaso. Te fallé, Hyuk, realmente lo hice; eres mi todo, mi pequeño tesoro en este mundo horrible, y te fallé. Deje que te robarás de mi, dejo que te llevaran y nos separaran así, y duele más de lo que jamás había imaginado.

Estoy casi seguro de que esto es el infierno; ser traído al mundo como un ser incompleto, recibir a alguien que llena todas tus grietas vacías con todo lo que no eres, solo para que esa persona sea arrancada de ti tan violentamente que causa dolor.

¿Te diste cuenta de lo duro que golpeé contra la ventana del auto cuando mamá y papá empacaron mis pertenencias para enviarme con nuestros abuelos? ¿Viste mis lágrimas? ¿Escuchaste mis sollozos? ¿Me escuchaste gritar que te amaba y que por favor no me reemplazaras?

Te escuché decirme que me amabas, te vi llorar y gritar cuando mamá te metió en la casa, tus ojos miraban los míos solo para asegurarte de que supiera que no estabas mintiendo. Todo lo que pude hacer fue sollozar cuando papá subió al auto y arrancó el motor, alejándome de ti, estirando mi corazón por millas y millas mientras nos separábamos más de lo que lo habíamos hecho antes. Papá seguía tratando de decirme que esto era por nuestro propio bien, que aún nos amaban, pero le grité que era un mentiroso. Le dije que esperaba que muriera, que esperaba que tanto él y mamá murieran por todo esto; le dije que ambos lamentarían habernos hecho esto, preguntándole cómo se sentía ser un monstruo en todas sus formas. Ni siquiera puedo contar de cuántos nombres lo llamé, cuántas veces pateé el respaldo de su asiento mientras lo maldecía, y estuve tan cerca de perder el control. Estaba tan cerca de subirme al asiento delantero y agarrar el volante, enviándonos a toda velocidad hacia el tráfico que se aproximaba para librar al mundo de este bastardo; lo único que me detuvo fue saber que te estaría lastimando en el proceso.

Tan pronto como llegué aquí con la abuela y el abuelo hace solo unas horas, fui inmediatamente a la habitación de invitados cuando papá llenó la mente de sus propios padres con una red de mentiras sobre por qué estaba aquí. Después de que papá trajo todas mis cosas a esta habitación, trató de despedirse, pero solo le garantice diciéndole que lo odiaba antes de escupir en sus zapatos.

La abuela y el abuelo ya están preocupados por mí; no he bajado para comer nada, solo he estado sentado aquí en esta habitación de huéspedes, con este cuaderno al azar en mis manos mientras trato de escribirte inútilmente aunque no sé cuándo verás esto.

Te extraño, Hyuk, de verdad. Me he aferrado a la almohada que tú y yo compartimos una vez mientras me siento aquí en esta habitación vacía para huéspedes, agarrándome del cojín esponjoso mientras inhalo el dulce aroma que solo puede venir de ti; solo desearía que cuando abriera los ojos fuera tu cuerpo suave en mi brazo, en lugar de solo esta almohada. Desearía poder sentirme completo nuevamente, y esta comprensión de lo incompleto que estoy sin tu presencia me está asustando. Odio sentirme así, de verdad, y no estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo más pueda durar.

Extraño tu sabor, la sensación de tu piel debajo de mis dedos y el sonido de tu voz; nunca me he sentido tan vacío, Hyuk, nunca he estado tan desesperado, asustado y preocupado. Mi mente sigue asaltándome con imágenes de ti asustado y con miedo, de mamá y papá torturándote cuando no estoy allí para protegerte, y eso me asusta. No quiero que desaparezcas de mí, Hyukjae... Te necesito, te amo, y no puedo vivir sin ti de esta manera.

No tomes una decisión egoísta, Hyuk, tengo miedo de que lo hagas. No me dejes aquí sin mi otra mitad, no te asegures de que nunca pueda estar completo otra vez; no quiero vivir mi vida así, no quiero ser la mitad menor, quedarme solo en el mundo mientras me cuidas desde arriba. No quiero ser un desastre roto e inconsolable, la mitad de mi alma se ha ido para siempre mientras trato de arreglar lo que queda; por favor no me hagas esto, Hyukkie, te necesito aquí. Por favor encuentra tu camino hacia mí, vuelve a mí, hazme completo, hazme sentir amado y necesitado... cualquier cosa, Hyuk, por favor. Estoy asustado.

Ámame, no me abandones.

* * *

Hyuk, ¿qué hiciste?

¿Que esta pasando?

Me había quedado dormido, pero me desperté con la repentina sensación de que no estabas aquí. _En absoluto._

Desapareciste completamente por un momento, ni siquiera podía sentir tu existencia.

Hyukjae, ¿qué está pasando allí? ¿He hecho algo? ¿Me... me reemplazaste?

¿Es así? ¿Me reemplazaste después de solo unas horas de estar separados? ¿Es Sungmin? Si es así, lo mataré. Juro que lo haré, Hyukjae, lo mataré a sangre fría.

Ya es bastante difícil no estar físicamente contigo, Hyukjae, no le des tu alma incompleta a otra persona; no dejes que te engañen, por favor, te necesito y tú me necesitas, no caigas en sus mentiras. Solo estamos completos cuando estamos juntos, así que por favor no tires eso a la basura. No me abandones así, por favor.

Intenté llamarte antes, y cuando escuché tu dulce voz, comencé a llorar de inmediato. Te dije que te necesitaba, pero luego te escuché gritar por mí mientras escuchaba a mamá gritarte, y luego la línea se cortó. Eso solo fue suficiente para destrozar mi corazón aún más; sé que mamá probablemente me colgó, pero no entiendo por qué solo hablar es tan malo. ¿Es por eso que me reemplazaste? ¿Mamá te convenció de que encontraras a alguien más? ¿Es tan fácil encontrar un sustituto?

Tengo miedo, Hyukkie. Puedo volver a sentirte, pero es tan débil y ligero, como el aleteo de las alas de una mariposa, apenas allí y que se puede sentir.

Tengo que unirme a ti ahora, Hyuk, porque la inseguridad y los celos se están infiltrando y se están volviendo demasiado difícil de soportar. Sigo imaginándote con Sungmin, riendo y sonriendo de esa manera especial que solo estaba reservada para mí. Él no te está tocando, ¿verdad? No quiero imaginarlo tocando tu piel, besando tus suaves labios, viendo cosas que solo yo debería ver...

Tengo miedo Hyuk... por favor no te rindas conmigo...

Mamá llamó a la abuela y le contó todo. Cómo trataste de terminar tu propia vida así. Hyuk... ¿por qué?

No estoy enojado contigo, ni siquiera decepcionado, por favor, no pienses que lo estoy, porque absolutamente nada de lo que puedas hacer podría hacerme sentir así por ti. Pero... ¿por qué querrías irte sin mí?

Dijiste que no lo harías, Hyuk... prometiste que no te irías sin mí, así que ¿por qué lo intentaste? ¿Era esta una señal dirigida hacia mí? No tuvo éxito por lo que escuché, pero ahora tengo más miedo.

¿Ya no lo valgo? ¿Tienes miedo y estás solo? ¿Mamá y papá te han hecho algo que necesito saber?

Esto me está matando... Tengo muchas preguntas en mi cabeza, anhelo respuestas, pero no puedo obtener ninguna. Quiero hablar contigo, no con mamá y papá; todo lo que mamá y papá hacen es mentir, tú eres el único que me dice la verdad. Eres el único en quien confío, Hyuk, así que solo quiero hablar contigo.

Estoy tan vacío sin ti, realmente lo estoy. No he salido de esta habitación, incapaz de enfrentar el mundo con el ser incompleto que soy. Nunca me había sentido tan... inhumano como ahora. Cada vez que cierro los ojos, o te veo con Sungmin, o a ti, pálido e inconsciente, la sangre goteando de tu hermosa piel lechosa mientras tu única esencia de vida abandona este mundo para siempre. Desearía estar allí para eliminar esas imperfecciones, nuestros corazones latiendo juntos mientras nuestros seres incompletos se unen como uno debería ser; necesito eso ahora, Hyukjae. Necesito escuchar tu voz y dormir a tu lado, necesito sentirme completo y amado, no solitario y roto.

Por favor, Hyukkie... por favor no me dejes solo así. Si vas a morir, llévame contigo, solo por favor no me dejes aquí para pudrirme en este mundo.

Te amo, y haría cualquier cosa por tenerte aquí ahora mismo, solo espero que todavía me quieras...

* * *

Ya han pasado cinco días... Me estoy marchitando sin ti.

No he comido nada, porque se siente muy mal simplemente darle a mi cuerpo el sustento para vivir cuando no estás aquí. Me duele el corazón, casi siento como si solo el latir me causara dolor.

Necesitamos hacer algo, Hyuk, no puedo vivir mucho más sin ti. Estoy enfermo y cansado, todo lo que necesito es tu voz y tu presencia, nada más.

Haré lo que sea necesario, pero volveremos a estar juntos.

Esta noche. Las cosas cambiarán esta noche. Puedo volver a sentirte, sé lo que quieres hacer y sé lo que quiero hacer. Estaremos juntos de nuevo, de una forma u otra; recogeremos nuestras piezas rotas y volveremos a ser uno después de esta noche.

Te amaré sin importar qué, Hyukjae, solo espero que aún estés dispuesto a tenerme.


	8. Donghae

—¿Lee Donghae?

El castaño levantó la mirada, mirando al oficial de policía que apenas había entrado en la sala de interrogatorios, la mirada del hombre mayor se llenó de sospecha y precaución mientras golpeaba el archivo sobre la mesa y luego colocó las manos frente al adolescente antes de tomar un asiento al otro lado de la mesa de metal que los separa.

Permaneció en silencio por un momento, el adolescente mirando la carpeta con una pequeña sonrisa mientras el oficial lo miraba fijamente antes de señalar hacia el objeto, —Adelante, mira tu trabajo.

Levantando una ceja por un momento, el castaño abrió la carpeta, solo para soltar una pequeña risa cuando sus ojos vieron las horribles fotos en el archivo. Una por una, Donghae sacó las fotos, extendiéndolas sobre la mesa frente a él, su sonrisa solo crecía mientras miraba los cuerpos ensangrentados y deformados de sus padres.

—Hizo un buen trabajo —murmuró Donghae suavemente, el brillo sádico en sus ojos se suavizó inmediatamente al ver las últimas fotos en el archivo; cabello rojo familiar y ardiente que cae sobre ojos cerrados, de un solo párpado, el cuerpo del chico casi completo intacto si no fuera por la herida de puñalada en su pecho.

Donghae sonrió con tristeza ante la foto de la cara que más amaba, las yemas de sus dedos trazando suavemente los contornos de la cara del otro en la foto mientras el oficial preguntaba, —¿Quién lo hizo?

—Hyukkie —Donghae habló apenas por encima de un susurro en respuesta, sus ojos todavía fijos en la foto del cadáver de su hermano gemelo.

—¿Entonces estás diciendo que tu hermano mató a tus padres?

Los ojos suavizados de Donghae se endurecieron de inmediato en una mirada de odio, sus ojos volando hacia la cara del oficial mientras gruñía, —Él no es mi hermano. Él era mi otra mitad, mi todo, mi pequeña joya... —Donghae se detuvo mientras miraba de nuevo a la foto frente a él, sus dedos recorrían los labios del pelirrojo mientras continuaba en silencio—. Pero ahora... ahora él es yo.

El oficial frunció el ceño, sin saber qué decir a esa declaración; curiosamente, finalmente preguntó lentamente, —Donghae... ¿qué quieres decir?

—Mamá y papá me alejaron de ti —dijo Donghae, con los ojos fijos a la foto de su hermano, actuando como si le estuviera hablando en lugar del oficial—. Te enojaste tanto, sé que lo hiciste... Por eso seguiste adelante antes de que pudiera llegar allí. Te dije que deberías esperar... papá casi te lastima.

Permaneciendo en silencio, el oficial volvió a mirar el espejo bidireccional detrás de él, rezando un poco para que enviaran a un psiquiatra a estudiar a este adolescente aparentemente mentalmente inestable en lugar de a él; luego, su mirada volvió a Donghae mientras el adolescente continuaba, —Tienes suerte de que haya llegado allí cuando lo hice para poder detener a papá...

—Donghae —comenzó el oficial, mirando al chico con un poco de miedo mientras tragaba y continuó—. ¿Puedes decirme qué pasó esa noche?

—Hyukkie me necesitaba —respondió Donghae en voz baja, todavía tan absorto en la foto frente a él, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios con cada palabra—. Mamá y papá nos separaron, pero deberían haber sabido que eso no haría ningún bien. Hyukkie es tan fuerte... casi lo hizo todo él solo si papá no lo hubiera vencido.

—¿Pero viniste de Mokpo para ayudarlo? —preguntó el oficial con curiosidad, mientras el adolescente suspiró.

—Solo le dije qué hacer, pero sabía que papá le daría algunos problemas —murmuró Donghae—. Papá trató de quitarle el cuchillo cuando entré, así que tuve que ayudarlo. Seguí golpeándolo y golpeándolo con esa estúpida estatua de mamá hasta que dejó de moverse... todo porque tocó a _mi_ Hyukjae.

—¿Por qué lo mataste, Donghae? —preguntó el oficial en voz baja, inclinándose sobre la mesa sobre sus antebrazos—. ¿Por qué mataste a Hyukjae si él significaba tanto para ti?

—Él me dijo que lo hiciera —murmuró Donghae suavemente, aún viendo cada detalle de la foto delante de él—. Dijo que era la única forma en que podíamos estar completos de nuevo, eso era la única forma de asegurarnos de que nadie me alejara de él nunca más. De esta manera... estaríamos unidos con nuestras almas, no solo de cuerpos. Lo miré a los ojos hasta que su alma se desvaneció, solo para asegurarme de que cada gramo entrara en mí —la mirada de Donghae finalmente se levantó de la foto, mirando al oficial con la misma sonrisa desconcertante mientras continuaba—. Hyukjae no esta muerto. Él es yo. Finalmente me hizo completo... finalmente estamos completos —Donghae bajó la mirada hacia la foto una vez más, susurrando en voz baja para sí mismo—. Estamos juntos de nuevo, Hyuk. Juntos, _siempre._


	9. Donghae

**LIBERTAD**

Puedo sentirte, Hyuk. Estás nadando con mi alma, tu felicidad y alivio para convertirte en uno conmigo se unen a los míos, y el sentimiento es casi abrumador.

Esto se siente tan... eufórico. Es como si estuviera en alguna forma de éxtasis; todo se siente tan increíble, los colores del mundo parecen mucho más brillantes y me siento tan... libre.

Ambos somos libres en cierto sentido, ¿no es así? Ambos somos uno en el mismo cuerpo, el ser interior perfecto unido con el exterior perfecto, formando el único ser humano tan cerca de la perfección. Somos hermosos así, realmente lo somos, solo desearía que el resto del mundo pudiera ver eso.

Siguen llamándome loco aquí, y juro que si no te tuviera dentro de mí me habría roto hace mucho tiempo. Los psiquiatras aquí me han mantenido encerrado, alegando que soy un peligro tanto para el mundo como para mí, pero nunca soñaría con lastimar mi cuerpo porque eso a su vez te lastimaría. Te amo demasiado para hacerte eso, Hyuk; todavía me siento mal por el dolor que parpadeó en tus ojos cuando me hiciste clavar ese cuchillo en tu pecho, pero me aseguraste que al final estaría bien.

Incluso mientras estabas acostado allí, tu pecho goteaba sangre sobre mis manos mientras tus respiraciones trabajosas golpeaban mi cara, seguías diciéndome que me amabas. Me sonreiste, la única sonrisa que más aprecio porque era tan pura, y acariciaste mi rostro mientras tu vida se desvanecía lentamente. Seguías diciendo que no podías esperar a que esto terminara para que tú y yo pudiéramos ser uno, y acepté; besé tus suaves labios repetidamente, lentamente viendo cómo tus ojos pierden la vida mientras siento que tu alma entra en mi ser.

Era como si me hubieran quitado un gran peso de los hombros, toda la oscuridad que había formado mi mitad vacía se llenó lentamente de tu alma pura y cariñosa cuando saliste de tu prisión física para unirte a la mía. Me encantó cada segundo, y sé que a ti también.

Cerré los ojos de lo que una vez fue tu prisión, pero mantuve tu cuerpo cerca mientras me sentaba en el piso de nuestra habitación compartida. Estaba regodeándome en el momento en que finalmente nos convertimos en uno mientras acariciaba los rasgos suaves de tu piel blanca lechosa y tu hermoso rostro. Todavía amo cómo era tu cuerpo, Hyuk, pero admitiré que te prefiero dentro de mí que atrapado dentro de ese recipiente.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve sentado allí, tu sangre manchando mis piernas mientras la sustancia carmesí continuaba corriendo desde la herida abierta en tu pecho; ni siquiera me moví cuando los policías irrumpieron en nuestra habitación, con las armas desenfundadas mientras me gritaban que levantara las manos. Solo los miré y me reí; les dejé esposarme y hacer lo que quisieran, porque sinceramente no me importaba a dónde me llevaran. No importa a dónde vaya ahora, siempre estás conmigo, así que ya no tengo miedo.

¿Nuestras almas se unen como lo hicimos físicamente cuando dormía? Creo que sí; esa es la única explicación que se me ocurre por qué sigo soñando con esos tiempos. Sintiendo tu suave piel encima de la mía mientras me empujas, saboreando tus suaves labios rosados mientras nuestras lenguas se entrelazan... No mentiré y diré que no extraño esos momentos, pero no me arrepiento de lo que hice ni un poco.

Estoy orgulloso de ti, Hyukjae. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti por ser tan fuerte y enfrentarte a mamá y papá tú solo. Por lo que dijiste, mamá era fácil de vencer, solo un simple empujón al suelo y luego unas puñaladas hasta que dejó de retorcerse y gritar. Papá, por otro lado... Sabía que sería un problema.

Cuando entré por esa puerta esa noche, recuerdo lo enojado que me puse cuando lo vi empujarte al piso, el cuchillo ensangrentado se te escapó de la mano por la cantidad de fuerza que había usado sobre ti. Me volví ciego de rabia, y me abalancé sobre él mientras recogía una de las estatuas pesadas y decorativas de mamá que ella seguía insistiendo en comprar. No recuerdo cuántas veces lo golpeé en la cara con él, pero sé que después de que terminé, ya no podía reconocerlo mientras su cuerpo yacía en el suelo. Toda la parte delantera de su cráneo fue aplastada hacia adentro, su cerebro estalló por un agujero abierto, goteando de donde una vez habían estado sus ojos... Recuerdo que también comenzaste a apuñalarlo mientras le golpeaba la cara, asegurándome de que sufriría todo el tiempo por lastimarnos a los dos.

Después de eso, nos miramos, nuestras miradas se encontraron por primera vez en cinco días, nuestros cuerpos cubiertos de sangre pero nuestras almas incompletas quedaron sin mancha. Aquí me siguen diciendo que lo que le hicimos a nuestros padres estuvo mal, pero si estuvo mal, ¿por qué se sintió tan bien?

Nos besamos después de eso, nuestros cuerpos se aceleraron cuando nos dimos cuenta de cuán libres éramos ahora, nuestras almas ansiaban unirse después de nuestra larga partida. Subimos a nuestra habitación, arrancamos la ropa y todo, e hicimos el amor; también nos turnamos, tú dentro de mí y luego yo dentro de ti. Perdí la noción de cuánto tiempo nos unimos, pero en mi opinión, cuanto más tiempo mejor.

Después de que terminamos, nos acostamos en nuestra cama, nuestras extremidades desnudas entrelazadas mientras nos mirábamos como siempre, disfrutando de nuestra unión y memorizando los contornos ya familiares de la cara del otro. Pero eso fue cuando comenzaste a asustarte; las lágrimas llenaron tus hermosos ojos marrones cuando me dijiste que tenías miedo. Dijiste que temías que la ley nos obligara a separarnos, que me iban a alejar de ti otra vez y que nunca podríamos volver a ser uno nunca más.

Traté de decirte que estaría bien, tratando de decirte que nunca dejaría que alguien te volviera a arrancar de mis brazos, pero tenía miedo de volver a fallar como siempre.

Dejaste la cama, resoplando suavemente para ti mismo mientras te acercabas a nuestro escritorio, levantando el cuchillo ensangrentado en tu mano temblorosa mientras me preguntabas si realmente quería estar completo; esa era una pregunta tan tonta, Hyuk, realmente lo era. Por supuesto que quería estar completo contigo, y me confundió que incluso tuvieras que preguntar.

Fue entonces cuando me transmitiste tu idea cuando salí de debajo de nuestras mantas hacia tu forma desnuda; te volteaste hacia mí y colocaste el cuchillo en mi mano, tus ojos suplicándome mientras me decías que te liberara de tu jaula física, para liberar tu alma de tu cuerpo para que puedas unirte a mí para siempre de una manera que nadie pueda separarnos.

Recuerdo cómo te acostaste en el suelo, arrastrándome contigo mientras nuestros ojos se miraban profundamente el uno al otro, mi mirada se mostraba con vacilación y miedo mientras tus ojos transmitían nada más que determinación y necesidad. Levantaste mi mano, la que agarraba el cuchillo, y envolviste tu mano con la mía, nuestros dedos se entrelazaron con la empuñadura de la hoja mientras colocabas la punta sobre tu pecho, encima en donde latía tu corazón. Luego me susurraste una súplica, rogándome que te liberara para que siempre pudieras estar conmigo, y finalmente estuve de acuerdo.

No fui el único que hundió ese cuchillo en tu pecho; lo empujé y lo empujaste hacia tu cuerpo, nuestras miradas nunca vacilaron todo el tiempo, incluso cuando tu respiración se volvió sofocada y dolorida. Estuve contigo hasta el final, Hyukjae, y me encantó cada momento viendo cómo tu alma abandonaba tus ojos.

Bueno... supongo que no estuve contigo hasta el final, ¿verdad? Este no es el final, es solo el comienzo para nosotros.

Nunca hubo un "Hyukjae" y un "Donghae", y ahora no lo hay. No estoy seguro de lo que somos ahora, pero somos uno, y eso es todo lo que importa.

**FIN**


End file.
